It's War
by Mark 61
Summary: Jake Reed has over come every challenge to become a champion expect one. But now the one demon he has never beaten has come to TNA.
1. Chapter 1

**It's War!**

**Jake Reed has over come every challenge to become a champion expect one. But now the one demon he has never beaten has come to TNA.**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's notes- This starts at the first Impact after the ROH show in my last chapter of my last story.**

**Su**

**Impact started out with the footage of the attack on Jake at the ROH show. CM Punk with Colt and Ace right after the footage. "TNA I am back. And you all don't have to thank me for getting rid of that addict they had as champion," Punk says. "You Suck Punk!" The fans yell. "You know that is just the kind of attitude I would expect from idiots like you. People that actually cheered for Jake Reed. But I'm not mad just very disappointed in all of you," Punk says.**

**Colt Cabana takes the microphone from Punk. "And I'm disappointed that Back to the Future the Ride is closing," Colt says. Ace takes the microphone. "Yeah I know, but it had a good run I mean like 15 years," Ace says. "Yeah but I never got to ride it," Colt says. "Dude it's not over yet I mean go ride it later," Ace says. "Alright see yeah," Colt says as he starts to leave. Punk drags him back. "What are you doing? Were not done yet. Jake Reed I am here to challenge your for the NWA title," Punk says.**

**Christopher Daniel's music starts to play. Daniels comes to the ramp. "Oh what Daniels you to stir up our past. Well come down here I took you out of ROH I will take you out of TNA," Punk yells. Daniels stays on the ramp an angry fire in his eyes. AJ Style's music plays as he makes his way to the ramp and stands next to Daniels. Punk is doing wrist warm ups daring them to come down.**

"**Talk about tense situation you have two of Jake Reed's best friends facing off with the three men that tired to take him out of wrestling for good," Mike Tenay says. "Come AJ I would love to kick your ass to," Punk taunts. AJ and Daniels charge to the ring but get caught coming in Ace and Colt are working them down. Punk uses cheap shots when ever AJ or Christopher starts to get the advantage. Rhino hits the ring and gores Ace Steel who is the first to turn around and see him. Rhino goes to give Colt a power slam but Punk clips Rhino's leg and than hits him in the head over and over again with the microphone.**

**Ace has gotten up and has a chair witch he is using to choke AJ. "Come on Reed, where are you?" Punk taunts before going to hitting Rhino with the mike while Colt uses tape to choke Daniels. "This is the NWA champion that never backs down. Come on Reed I'm taking you best friend and two guys that have saved your ass to many times to count! I know it Reed you are scared?" Punk says.**

"**Your real brave there CM Punk, you know full well that Jake Reed is still in a hospital bed in Philadelphia," Mike Tenay says angrily on commentary. "This guy is just trying to bait Jake Reed into coming back way too early," Don West says. Finally security runs down to break up the beat down.**

**Jim Cornett comes down and gets right in CM Punk's face. "Alright you little piss faced bastard, I already checked and I can't fire you and your two idiot friends but I can make your life a living hell," Jim says. "Bring it on old man," Punk says. "Next week Punk you're going to have to the gauntlet. Rhino, AJ Styles, and Christopher Daniels are all going to take a piece of your ass," Jim says. "It doesn't matter because I am better than you! I am better than the fans and better than every idiot in that locker room," Punk yells.**

**AJ has recovered and tackles Punk and lands several blows before security breaks it up. Punk and Ace break free and go after AJ. It takes several minutes for everything to settle down and for security to force everyone to the back.**



**While all this was going on Jake was just as Mike said in a hospital bed in Philadelphia. The Pepsi Plunge had given Jake a concussion, a broken noise and a fractured cheek bone. Both of eyes had swollen up the left one nearly closed. While he didn't lose any teeth his jaw was so sore he could only eat liquids.**

**Traci walked in the room from one of the forced breaks the hospital made her take. "Jake I'm back," she said not knowing anything else to say. "How was your break?" Jake asked. "Like all the other ones I kept watching the clock until that battle ax nurse said I "should" come back," Traci says. "How much longer until I they said I could travel?" Jake asked for what had to be the hundredth time that day.**

**Traci took his hand in hers. "Two more days. I talked to Dixie and she and Jim are going to have a private plan take us to home," Traci says feeling helpless. Even though he didn't say it Jake was in pain all of the time. Worse he refused to take any type of pain killers even though an IV because it had been pain killers and alcohol that had started his addictions.**

"**I want to kill that SOB," Jake says suddenly. Truth is he hadn't talked about Punk at all yet. "Jake look…" Traci trailed off not knowing what to say. "No Traci truth is I have wanted to kill him since I realized you were dating him. I just wanted to drive up to Chicago and beat his head his head in. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Traci I'm going to go all out. I want to hurt him," Jake says.**

**Traci is a little taken back until she realizes that Jake is telling here this because is afraid of losing her because of what he may do to Punk. "Jake I know you and I know that you know how far to take it. And I know that as badly as you want revenge you won't go over the line. And know this I love you. I'm your wife and right here (she puts his hand on her stomach that is now clearly showing that she is pregnant) is the real proof," Traci says. "I love you. Only you," Jake says. "I know. And I love you and only you," Traci says as she leans down to kiss him.**


	2. Friendships

**Chapter 2**

**Friendships**

**Jake and Traci had been home for a few days. Jake was actually staring to feel a little better. He still felt like crap but it was better. Traci was down stairs going over bills while Jake was in bed resting. The phone started to ring. Jake checked the caller ID because he really didn't want to talk to anybody until he was sure of when he would be back. The facial injuries he could wear a protective mask for but the concussion was the real issue. Last thing Jake wanted to do was become a vegetable when he got older.**

**Looking at the caller ID he saw it said private meaning it was some dirt sheet writer trying to get a scope. Sure enough the phone stooped ringing and the left a message it was "so and so" from "such and such." Jake was going to answer back to CM Punk when he was ready. Some one knocked on the door; Jake looked up and saw AJ standing there.**

"**Hey Jake, how you are feeling?" AJ asks. "Like I got driven face first though a table crashing into a cornet floor," Jake says. "Ok I see the bump hasn't affected your since of humor. Sadly," AJ says. "Well you asked a stupid question. How do I feel," Jake says almost laughing. "It's what people ask when they care about someone," AJ says. "No it's what people say when they have no idea what to say," Jake says.**

"**Remind me why I'm friends with you," AJ says. "I was a good cook when we first meet and you were living alone and some how burned water," Jake says. "Well why did we stay friends after I got married?" AJ asks. "How the hell should I know," Jake says. "You know Christopher, Rhino, and I are going to make Punk pay for what he did to you," AJ says turning serious. "Yeah I know but be careful the guy is dangerous," Jake says. "Don't worry about it man. But I'm going to make him pay," AJ says with a lot of determination.**



**CM Punk was working out in the old Steel Domain wrestling school. He was in the ring with a student getting ready to run the gauntlet at impact he quickly hit the Pepsi Plunge and beat the kid. "Does Jim Cornett know who I am," He yelled out loud. "I've gone over 90 minutes with Chris Hero. I've gone sixty with Joe twice and with Daniels once. I could run the Chicago marathon and still wrestle a no time limit match with Bryan Danielson," Punk yells.**

"**Hey Punk how about you call it a day," Colt says. "Call it day? What are you nuts do you think Reed is calling it a day?" Punk says. "I think Jake Reed is still trying to recover from what we did to him. I think beating up a bunch of kids that haven't had a time to sweat isn't helping," Colt says. "Hey dude I just want to be ready," Punk says.**

"**The day you not ready I'm looking out for falling pig shit because there are flying," Colt says. "Yeah I'm ready because I work out all the time," Punk says. "Working out is one thing this is obsessing," Colt says. "Get off my back," Punk says as he looks for his next victim. Colt takes his arm to pull him back to face him. "Phil come on," Colt says. "Don't call me that," Punk says pulling away. "Why that's your name," Colt says.**

"**Just don't call me that. Besides no one has called me that in years," Punk says. "Yeah the last person was Traci," Colt says. "Shut up Colt!" Punk yells before walking off. Ace climbs in the ring. "Why?" He asks. "Because you know that if Traci weren't with Jake Reed than he would be going about this different," Colt says.**



**Dixie Carter was walking toward Cornett's office. Just before she walks in she sees Scott D'Amore and Christian Cage run out with there "tail tucked between there legs." "What was that about?" Dixie asks. "Oh those two idiots are convinced that Jake will have to forfeit the title and came in here to make the case of Christian should just be awarded the title," Jim says.**

"**Well are there any updates on Jake?" Dixie asks. "Well he's home and says he wants to go to his own doctor before making any decisions," Jim says. "Sounds like he is being smart, but we do need to know if he will be able to wrestle. I mean he is our world champion," Dixie says. "Yeah trust me if Jake Reed is able he will wrestle," Jim says.**



**Jake and Traci were in the kitchen. "So any dizziness?" Traci asks. "No I'm fine but I won't be going sky diving any time soon," Jake says. "Well the doctor said you could be back in the ring in time for the next PPV. But he didn't say you should be," Traci says. "Yeah but I have thirty days or else I forfeit the NWA title," Jake says. "Well with everything you went thought to win and now keep it I can't blame you for not wanting to give it up," Traci says.**

"**Besides if I forfeit the belt it might wind up on Christian or some other jackass hell Punk may even get it," Jake says. "You could always win it back," Traci says. "Yeah but I think Punk wants to fight me no matter what but why risk it," Jake says. "So do you have the face guard?" Traci asks. "Corino has a friend that is express shipping it to me," Jake says.**

"**Well let's just forget about everything right now. Let's just enjoy tonight," Traci says with a smile. "Sounds good to me," Jake says as they kiss.**



**CM Punk walked into his apartment. He was still pissed off about what Colt said. "The idiot jokes around his whole life. Than today of all days he gets serious," Punk said out loud as he took a Pepsi from the refrigerator. "First Ace now Colt. I swear of Prazak or Ian says anything I am punching them in the face.**

**He picks up his up his mail looking for a letter opener he goes to open a drawer that sticks. He gives it big pull and the drawer winds up coming all the way out the contents spill out on the floor. "Son of bitch," Punk says as he shoves the drawer back in its spot and goes to pick up the contents. He puts everything back in until he comes to an envelope with a bunch old pictures in it. He puts the envelope aside.**

**He puts everything else away and than looks sits at the kitchen table and looks at the pictures. The are old ones of he and Colt. A shot of him Ace and Colt. One of him and Joe after there second draw. And he gets to the one of Traci and him together. He looks at in longer than all the others.**

**Soon he puts the other away but just leaves the one of Traci on the table. He keeps looking at it, before realizing what he is doing and quickly stuffs the photo in the drawer. He turns to leave the room before turning around opening the drawer and putting the picture of he and Traci back in the envelope to make sure it won't get damaged.**


	3. Running the Gauntlet

**Chapter 3**

**Note- I actually have to give some credit to the Colt Cabana this past weekend he was in a car wreck and had his pinky toe removed and still wrestled the next night. And oh yeah review please.**

**Running the Gauntlet**

**The Impact Zone was rocking. It was time for CM Punk to run the gauntlet. The Second City Saints made there way to ring. Punk climbed in. This wasn't the CM Punk you had seen in ECW this was classic straightedge Punk with a look of disdain for the crowd. "Well Don here we go. Tonight three of the best and three of Jake Reed's closest friends get there shots at CM Punk," Mike Tenay says. "And hopefully knock this guy of his high horse. I mean we haven't seen or heard from Jake Reed since that sneak attack at the ROH show," Don says.**

**Punk has a microphone. "You know everyone thinks that after this I will tuck tail and run. But just think after I beat three of the best in TNA it prove once and for all that I am better than you," Punk says. The crowd boos loudly but switches to cheers when AJ's music plays. AJ charges to the ring from behind Punk and starts off with the springboard elbow sending Punk to the ground. He than uses a double clothesline to send Ace Steel and Colt Cabana to the floor. AJ turns back to Punk and hits a spin kick knocking Punk down again.**

**Punk gets up allowing him and AJ to trade Chops and elbows. AJ goes rapid fire on the elbow and even uses a headbutt. Its clear AJ is fighting on anger also meaning he isn't thinking out his attacks like normal. Punk goes to the outside to catch his breath and to break AJ's momentum. AJ won't let up and goes for the phenomenal flip. It's way too early to for and Punk shows it by moving and AJ hits the ground hard.**

**Punk rolls AJ back in and hits a senton coming back in. AJ sits up only to get hit by the shinning wizard by Punk.** **Punk is starting to celebrate only to get caught in the kip up hurricanrana. AJ gets up at the same time as Punk who charges going for a clothes line AJ side steps and hit the pele. AJ makes the cover, count of one count of two, Punk kicks out.**

**Both men are up and it turns into a kick exchange but Punk uses to as bait so he can thumb AJ in the eyes. Punk hits the welcome to Chicago and makes the cover, count of one, count of two, AJ kicks out. Punk starts to pull the elbow pads off of AJ. "Why the hell is he doing that?" Don West asks.**

**Punk throws AJ shoulder first in to the corner causing AJ to hit the steel ring post. Punk than distracts the referee allowing Colt to hold AJ arm out while Ace whacks it with a chair. AJ's arm is trapped between the steel post and the chair. Ace does it again just to make sure serious damage is done. "That's why he took off the elbow pads. He didn't want there to be any protection when they did that," Mike says.**

**Punk gets AJ out of the corner and locks in the anaconda vice. AJ tries to fight it but he can't and taps out. "One down," Punk yells as he releases the hold. Rhino's music hits as the war machine hits the ring. Rhino gives Punk a power slam.**

**Rhino makes a quick cover, count of one, count of two, Punk kicks out. Rhino goes for the pilediver but Punk blocks it and turns it into a back body drop. Punk puts Rhino into a hammer lock turning it into a clothesline. Rhino gets up but Punk hits the inverted hurricanrana. Rhino starts to get up and Punk goes for the inverted hurricanrana but Rhino blocks it and Punk over his head.**

**Rhino than uses a powerbomb. Rhino going for the gore but Punk moves and the referee gets hit instead. Rhino is checking on the ref while Punk goes into his boat and pulls out his chain. Punk hits Rhino right in the jaw. Punk takes Punk over to the corner and hits the Pepsi Plunge. Punk makes the cover as the referee slowly gets up. Count of one, count of two, count of three.**

**The music of the Fallen Angel starts to play. Daniels climbs into the ring and gets face to face with Punk. "I'm going to finish the job that I should have done in ROH," Punk says. Daniels throws a punch but Punk blocks and scores with one of his own. Both men are trading kicks. Daniels catches one of Punks jabs and turns it into the koji clutch. Punk can't get to the ropes and looks like he may tap but Ace pulls the referee out of the ring.**

**It turns into a three on one beat down on Daniels. Daniels tries to fight back but the numbers are too much for him. Both Rhino and AJ have already been taken to the back. Punk points to one of the ramps. Ace and Punk take Daniels to the ramp while Colt sets up a table. "Is going to give him Christopher Daniels the Plunge off that ramp?" Mike asks worried as hell. Punk actually is set up for the plunge. "That son of a bitch is going to do it," Don says. "Somebody has got to get our here now!" Mike yells worried about Daniels.**

**Punk starts to go for the plunge when the lights go out. You can hear sounds a struggle. The lights finally come back on, Colt and Ace are out. Daniels is in a position where he is safe and CM Punk is face to face with Jake Reed. Punk takes off running, Jake gives chase. They wind up in the ring. Punk drops down to beg for mercy.**

"**Should I give this SOB mercy?" Jake asks the crowd. "NO!" The crowd yells back. Jake reaches into his coat and pulls out his tire iron. Jake starts to on Punk when Samoa Joe comes to the ring. He turns Jake around and headbuts him. Jake goes down. Punk gets up and hugs Joe before picking up a microphone. "Hey Reed, never headbut a Samoan," Punk says. Joe looks like he wants to do more damage on Jake but Daniels has gotten up while AJ charges in with a chair.**

**Joe and Punk leave. Jake struggles to get up. Punk starts laughing when Jake collapses back down in a heap. AJ and Daniels try to help him up but Jake in anger shoves them away. Jake than leaves the ring.**


	4. New Arrival

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note- A major event happens in this chapter so please Review**

**New Arrival**

**Jake walked into the house still clearly agitated. Traci who had stayed home had heard what had happened at Impact Zone including him shoving AJ and Chris. "Jake," She says not really sure what to say. He doesn't say anything. "Jake come on say something. Anything," Traci says.**

"**This close, I was this close to getting the SOB and than that A-hole Joe jumped me. He was right there no further than you are right now," Jake says frustrated even slamming his fist on the table. Traci lets him go on knowing he just needs to vent. "And than I was so pissed off I shoved Chris and AJ," Jake says calmer. "They'll forgive you," Traci says. "Yeah I know I was just so pissed off," Jake says.**

"**Well are you calm now?" Traci asks. "Yeah I guess I just needed to vent," Jake says.** **"Because you need to stay calm," Traci says. "Why?" Jake asks confused. "Oh, Christ," Traci says in pain. "What the hell was that?" Jake asks getting worried. "A contraction, I'm in labor," Traci says. "WHAT?" Jake yells freaking out. "Jake calm down. Yes I'm in labor but the contractions are still pretty far apart. So we need to get to the hospital," Traci says. "Ok I'm going to get your bag and a pillow while I'm doing that I will call the hospital so they know we are coming in. On the way I will call AJ so he can let our family know," Jake says trying to stay calm but just barley doing it.**

"**If he doesn't kill us driving to the hospital it will be a bigger miracle than a good Cena match," Traci says. Jake comes back down with the bag and pillow. "Ok now where is my jacket," Jake says not realizing he never took it off. "Jake," Traci says trying to make him realize it. "You're right first thing first," Jake says missing the point. Traci gives up as Jake and she head for the car.**



**Later on AJ is in the hospital waiting room. He knew Jake had been mad earlier and he had already forgiven Jake. "AJ any updates?" Rhino asks as he and Daniels walk up. "Yeah Jake came out after I got here and said her water broke," AJ says. "Wow so Jake actually drove them here with out a wreck?" Daniels asks. "Yeah talk about miracle," Rhino says.**

"**So are Jake's parents on the way?" Christopher asks. "They are but they can't find a plane due to weather in Omaha and Traci's parents have to deal with going over the border," AJ says. "Well at least were here," Chris says.**



"**Oh God it hurts," Traci yells out. "Traci it's going to be ok," Jake says. "Don't tell me it's going to be ok. I swear to God I will never touch me again," Traci says. "It's ok I hear every woman say something like that to the father," The nurse says. "It's true," The doctor says. "If you to won't do something for the pain than shut up," Traci says. "Ok just a second," The doctor says. "Mr. Reed keep her distracted for a second," The nurse says.**

"**Hey honey did I ever tell you about the time when CW Anderson almost pissed on me," Jake says. Traci doesn't even realize that the doctor is giving her an epidural and says, "What?" "Yeah like four months before I came to TNA I did a show for Corino's World-1 company. And CW was hurt so he spent the whole night drinking. Well we spent the night at Steve's house and CW and I have to sleep on the floor in the living room. And later that night I wake up and see CW standing over me trying to undo his belt. I'm like "CW what the hell?" "I got to pee," he yells. I jump up and spin him around in the direction of the bathroom and go back to sleep. Next mooring Simply Luscious goes into that bathroom and yells, "Who spilled all this water on the floor."**

**I start laughing my ass off because I realize in the time it took me to push CW in the bathroom and fall back asleep I never heard him pee. So the moral is never piss of an Anderson or you may get pissed on," Jake says. "Alright done," The doctor says as he finishes the epidural.**



**CM Punk walked into his hotel room. He had been riding high after Impact but than he heard though the grape vine about Traci going into labor. He tries to ignore it but he can't so he picks up a glass and throws it into a wall.**



"**Alright Traci one more push," The doctor says. "Your almost there babe. You're doing great," Jake says. "I can't do it," an exhausted Traci says. "Yes you can. Come on Traci. It's almost over. It's like a long match you hit the "Pie in the Sky" now just crawl over and cover," Jake says. "Ok Traci push," The doctor says. Traci pushes and about a second later you can hear a baby crying.**

"**Congratulations you have a son," the doctor says. "You did it sweetheart," Jake says. "No we did it," Traci says. The nurse has cleaned the baby up and hands him to Traci. "Hello Brian," She says. "He's perfect," Jake says as tears of joy roll down his face. "Wow we are a family," Traci says as she kisses Brian on the head.**


	5. Reaction

**Chapter 5**

**Reaction**

**Author's note- Ok for those that may not remember baby Brian is named after Jake's brother Brian that died in a car crash (See Blood Ties) I only say this because if you don't know or remember this than Jake will look crazy later on. Also review please.**

**AJ, Christopher, and Rhino were still in the waiting room. "You would think since people spend so much time waiting they could at least sever decent coffee in the vending machine," Chris says. "Hey here there's Jake," Rhino says. Jake walks over to the guys. "It's a boy," Jake says happily.**

"**Hey alright," AJ says as he and the other guys pat Jake on the back. "Hey is Traci ok?" Chris asks. "She's fine. I only came out here to tell you guys and see if the grandparents are here yet. But I'm going go right back in," Jake says as he heads back for the room.**



**Traci has been moved to a private room and is holding Brian. "You are going to be as handsome as your daddy," she says to the baby. Jake walks in the room. "How's he doing?" Jake asks. "He's fine. You want to hold him?" She asks. "Yeah," Jake says. Traci hands Brian to his father. "Man he is so small. Hey do you know who I am. I'm your old man," Jake says.**

"**He looks happy," Traci says. "Yeah he does. So who's all out there?" Traci asks. "Just AJ, Rhino, and Chris, our parents still haven't gotten here. I will call them and let them know that Brain is here," Jake says. "Yeah my mom is going to spoil him rotten," Traci says. "Trust me you mom won't be as bad as my mom," Jake says. "Jake my mother has already bought him every Curious George book," Traci says. "Oh yeah my mom will buy him a monkey," Jake says starting to laugh.**



**Colt Cabana knocked on a door. He waited for a second before knocking again. Still no one answered. He started to pound on the door. "Punk open up," he yelled out. Finally a very pissed off Punk opens the door. "WHAT!?" He yells. "Look man I know you heard that Traci is giving birth to Reed's kid tonight. If she hasn't already," Colt says.**

"**Leave me alone Colt," Punk says trying to close the door. Colt wedges his body in the door so Punk can't close it. "Look man you mouth says leave you alone but your eyes says help me," Colt says trying to make a joke. "Yeah will my mouth is warning you leave or my hand will punch you," Punk says. "Look Punk I know you are hurting. The woman you love just had a baby with another dude," Colt says. "Look will you stop telling me how I feel about Traci," Punk yells. "Dude just talk to me. I know better than anyone. I know that you still love Traci Brooks. And the fact she loves Jake Reed is killing you," Colt says.**

"**Leave me alone Colt," Punk says. "No I'm not. Look man I worried about you," Colt says. "Colt…Scott I don't want to talk about it. And I remember when Homicide poured draino and that was after he choked out with a coat hanger and tried to cut your tongue. I tried to talk you and all you did was push me away. So right leave me alone," Punk says. Colt gives up and leaves.**

**Punk picks up his cell phone and makes a call. "Joe its Punk. Look I don't care what went in his personal life we take Jake Reed out. We get rid of him once and for all," Punk says into the phone.**



**Meanwhile the doctor had ordered Traci to rest and had Brian taken to the nursery so he could rest. He even went so far as to say Jake should head home to sleep. As Jake walked to his car he checked his watch to see it was almost midnight. Both his and Traci's parents would be there tomorrow.**

**Before getting in the car he looks up at the full moon. "Hey Brian," he says talking to his brother. "I'm a father. Christ I'm someone's father. I mean yesterday I dropped a cookie floor and still ate it. I'm just wondering if I will screw up this kid. I just need a sign," Jake says. A gust of wind blows and a piece of paper lands at Jake's feet. He picks looks at it and the world no is big bold type is the first thing he sees. "Thanks Brian, I promise I will look after little Brian make him into as good a man as you were," Jake says.**



**Colt is in his hotel room venting to Ace. "I'm telling he is going nuts. And not like you where is cool crazy. And you're all making faces. I'm talking people get hurt crazy," Colt says. "Well what do you want? You know how is normally. I mean a guy like Reed that was like his father drives him nuts. But now the whole thing with Traci is pissing him off on top of that," Ace says.**

"**But I don't want him to push it too far," Colt says. "We pull him back if we need to," Ace says. "That's just it I'm worried he won't let us. I mean this is worse than when BJ Whitmer took Lucy and you know how much he loved Lucy. This is worse because he still loves Traci," Colt says.**


	6. Here we go

**Chapter 6**

**Here we go**

**Brian was now a week old and doing great. He and Traci were home now. It was time for Impact, even though Jake didn't want to leave his son he had to deal with his obligations to TNA. Meanwhile the locker room was wondering what the main event would be to Against All Odds.**

**CM Punk, Colt Cabana, Ace Steel, and Samoa Joe came to the ring. Punk has a microphone. "Alright TNA I ran the gauntlet and beat two former NWA champions so where is my title shot?" Punk asks. "Can you believe the ego on this guy? Calling for title shots already," Mike Tenay. "This guy makes me sick Mike. What he did to Jake Reed at that ROH and than what he tried to do the Fallen Angel last week was over the line," Don says. "Come Cornett I'm waiting," Punk says.**

**Music starts to play, but it's not Cornett's music it's Jake's music. Jake comes out with a microphone in one hand the tire iron in the other. "You know CM Punk guys like you make me sick. You are already demanding title shots. Guess what buddy this is TNA you have to earn title shots," Jake says. "Well I think I did that when I made you tape in under thirty seconds," Punk taunts.**

"**At least I never lost to a guy named Chet the Jet," Jake says mocking Punk for his days in OVW. "Look Reed I don't have time for you bad jokes. Now get down here and tell me when I get my title shot," Punk demands. "First my jokes aren't bad. And second you have to earn you title shot. But I got the perfect chance for you earn it," Jake says. "Alright when?" Punk asks. "Well at Against all Odds it going to be me, AJ, Daniels, and Rhino taking on you, the clown, fat Joe, and the star of those god awful Leprechaun movies," Jake says.**

**AJ, Daniels, and Rhino walk out to stand next to Jake. Punk is about to say something when Ace takes the microphone from him. "I'm not a leprechaun," Ace says. Punk tries to get the microphone back but Ace moves away from him. "I'm an angry dwarf," Ace yells. Punk tries to get the microphone back again but Colt takes it instead. "Or an Ogre," Colt says. "I am not an Ogre if anyone's an Ogre it's you or Joe," Ace says. Joe looks pissed when Punk finally gets the microphone back. "Will you two idiot's shut up," Punk says.**

"**Hey Moe, Larry, Curly," Jake yells. "Fine Reed you want a match than I will be more than happy to kick your ass. And than I take that belt. Because last time I beat you your life went to hell. This time I will do it again and with any hope you'll be smart enough to walk away before you screw up you son's life," Punk says. **

**Jake snaps and goes after Punk. Jake slides and into and tackles Punk and starts pounding on him. Joe grabs Jake and locks him in the clutch. AJ, Daniels, and Rhino get in the ring but wind up brawling with Punk, Steel, and Colt instead. AJ hits a kick knocking Colt to the ground allowing him to help Rhino get rid of Ace. Punk runs off while Joe releases the clutch because Jake has been choked out.**



**Jake is in the trainer's room. He wakes up and starts to leave. "Jake you need to me check you over," the trainer says. "I'm fine! Besides you need the bed for CM Punk," Jake yells as he leaves. Jake heads for the locker room that Punk and crew had been using. AJ saw what he was doing and ran after him.**

"**Jake you need calm down. You still have facial injuries from going though that table. Plus think about Brian. You should just go home and be with your son," AJ says. Jake starts to calm down. "So come on lets just go," AJ says. Jake turns to leave still not saying anything.**

**Jake and AJ head for the parking lot when Jake turns back and runs full speed to the dressing room. "I can't believe I fell for that," AJ thinks as he runs after him. By the time AJ got there he saw security trying to keep Jake back. "You never talk about son! Leave Brian out of this!" Jake was yelling.**



**Later that night Jake was at home holding Brian. Traci walked into the room. "How's he doing?" She asks. "Well he is a little cranky and I can't get him to calm down," Jake says. "Well it's dinner time so give him to me," Traci says. Jake carefully hands her the baby. As Traci starts to feed him, after she is done she burps Brian and puts him to bed.**

**Jake and Traci quietly make there way out of the room and head to there bedroom. Jake is has a baby monitor so they can hear if Brian starts to cry. "So how's your head?" Traci asks. "It's fine. The good news is I never really got hit in it today. My neck is a little stiff but I had a 300lbs Samoan wrap his arms around it," Jake says.**

"**I can understand why you were so upset. I mean Punk talking about Brian was over the line," Traci says. "Does that guy even know what the hell the line is," Jake says pissed off. "Normally he does," Traci says. "I'm sorry. I guess Punk is just under my skin," Jake says. "It's alright if Gail Kim or anyone ever makes a comment about Brian I would go nuts to," Traci says. Jake pulls her into her arms and kisses her. The kiss starts to grow more passionate when Traci pulls away. "Five more weeks Jake," Traci says. Jake nods and than heads for the bathroom. "I need to talk a shower. A very cold one," Jake says. Traci starts to giggle. **



**Meanwhile CM Punk was on his cell making some calls. He was going to use the past against Jake. Not Jake's past but Traci's past. "Alright you better be there," he said as he hung up the phone.**


	7. Stalk

**Chapter 7**

**Stalk**

**Jake walked into the grocery store. When he told Traci he was going to pick up a case of orange soda she had handed him a list of things to get as well mainly diapers, diapers, and more diapers. "The joys of taking care of a new born," Jake thought. Jake got a cart and headed off to shop. "Hey Mr. Reed," Riley one of bag boys said to him. "Hey Riley, how are your parents?" Jake asked because Riley and his family lived in the neighborhood Jake had been living when he first came to Orlando.**

"**Ah they are good. Hey we heard about the baby. Congratulations," Riley says. "Hey thanks. Speak of witch, where are the diapers?" Jake realizing he has no idea where they where. "Three rows down from the chips and soda isle," Riley says. "Thanks," Jake says as he goes to get what he needs.**



**Alex Shelly couldn't believe he was doing this again. He actually moved on from his days from filming people and his paparazzi productions but here he was doing it again outside of Jake Reed's house invading the space Jake had built for his family. He remembered the first time he had done this. He was working with Jeff Jarrett and when Jake showed up Alex had been intrigued after overhearing a few things and decided to expose Jake's past.**

**After debuting his work for the Jarrett Army, Scott D'Amore whose faction Jake was feuding with came with a plan that lead to Jake taking a beat down that topped every other beat down in TNA history. After that the war between Jake and Jarrett's Army was on. Along the way Alex had become a man and left the Jarrett Army. After making one more film that exposed Larry Z's connection with Jarrett Alex had moved on hell he even had a brief X-division title reign before losing it Senshi.**

**Even though he had lost the belt he was still a top contender and was getting close to getting another title shot. But here he was back up a tree filming Jake's life. He flashed back to how his life went down hill again.**

_**Flashback**_

**_Alex was in a nice club having a drink. The night had gone pretty well. He had won a three way dance with Jay Lethal and Austin Starr. "Hey Alex," a voice called out. Alex turned to see CM Punk and Samoa Joe approach him. It was Punk that had called for him. "What do you two want?" He asked annoyed. Alex had never had a good relationship with CM Punk. In ROH they had the same goal winning the ROH world championship. Both had led factions to get there._**

**_Punk had lead the Second City Saints while Alex had formed Generation Next. The two groups had clashed numerous times in late 2004 with the Saints coming out on top in the end. Shortly after that Gen Next had booted Alex from the group. Even though Alex had made the save when Gen Next went after Punk it changed nothing between the two men._**

"**_I have a job for you," Punk said. "Look Punk I don't tape anybody anymore," Alex said getting up to leave. Joe forced Alex to sit back down. "Sit," Joe said in tone that said really meant stand back up and I put your head though a brick wall. "I think this is a job you will want to take," Punk said. "Fine what is it?" Alex asks. "I want you to film Traci," Punk says. "Oh no. Trust me I learned my lesson just filming Reed how hard he hits. And if I do that to his wife he will kill me," Alex says._**

**_Alex tries to leave but forces him back. "Look Shelly either do it or I make you do it. And trust me I will make you do it in pain," Joe says. "Look I'm not going…" Joe grabbed Alex's hand and started to crush it to show he wasn't joking around. "What you say?" Punk asked mockingly. "Fine I'll do it," Alex says in pain. Joe lets go. "Smart move," Joe says._**

**End of Flashback**

**So now here he was back up a tree filming Jake Reed's house. "He probably only wants the video so he can whack off," Alex thought. Alex watched though his camera as Traci worked out while Brian was napping. Alex checked his watch. "I better move," Alex thought knowing hat it wouldn't be to much longer until the elementary school let out meaning there would be more people outside and more eyes to see him.**

**Alex got to his rented car with tented windows and saw as Jake pulled up in his car. It must not be out of normalcy for there to be some unknown car on the block because Jake paid it no mind. Jake walked into his house caring a bag of diapers and case of soda. "God help me if Jake finds out I'm doing this," Alex says out loud.**



**Jake walked into the house as quietly as possible. He had learned his lesson about being quiet with a newborn a few days when just as Traci had just Brian to quiet down and go to sleep he had yelled out asking where the remote was. After he had finally gotten Brian to sleep again Traci didn't talk to him the rest of the night. She did how ever write a note that Jake would never want to get again.**

"**Hi," Traci said as he came in. "Hi," Jake said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jake makes face. "Traci you need a shower," Jake says joking. "Hey you try losing baby weight," Traci says and than playfully punching him in the arm. "Ah no thanks, so how's my boy doing?" Jake asks. "Jake he is such a good boy. He doesn't cry that much for a new born according to my mother I was not like that so he must take after you," Traci says.**

"**God I hope not," Jake lets slip. "What?" Traci asks hearing him. "Nothing," Jake says not wanting to talk about it. "Jake we don't keep secrets so come on out with it," Traci says. Jake takes a deep breath, "I said I hope Brian doesn't take after me," Jake says. "You don't want him to be driven, kind, confident, loving, and a person that all his hard work pays off," Traci says.**

"**I don't want him to be… if he tuned out… I'm afraid I passed down the addiction gene to him," Jake says finally. "Jake a lot of other factors go into addiction," Traci says. "But you genes are apart of them. Hell both my Uncle Ted and grandmother had drinking problems. Hell even my dad admits he drank too much when things got rough," Jake says.**

**Traci wraps her arms around him. "We make sure that he knows that alcohol and drugs are not solutions to problems. We do what ever it takes to show him no matter what is going on with his life he can come to use and we will love him," Traci says. "Look I know may seem really silly right. But I look at him and he is so innocent and I never want him to have a single moment of pain. And trust me unless you have ever been an addict there is no tougher pain that an addict that just can't quit," Jake says.**

"**Jake you told me once that it wasn't one single thing that made you drink or do drugs. Right?" Traci asks. "Yeah I mean it a lot a things. I miserable in OVW because for every person telling me how good there were twenty saying it wasn't enough. I was still grieving for my brother Brian and I never dealt with Ashley losing our baby. I missed you and my parents and the friends I had made in wrestling. So I was already drinking pretty heavy. After our break up and blowing out my leg I just gave up," Jake says. "Well we let our son and other children we have know that we are here if they want to give up," Traci says.**

"**Thank you," Jake says. "For what?" Traci asks not thinking she really helped him. "You have no idea how much just talking to you helps," Jake says. "Anytime," Traci says. They are about to kiss when Brian starts to cry demanding them. They both go to check on there son.**



"**Alright it's all set up. Just be there," CM Punk said into his cell phone. "Oh don't worry. I have waited a long time to get a shot at Reed and make that bitch pay," the person on the other line says. "Oh trust me you'll get your shot," Punk says as he hangs up the phone. His plan to use Traci's past against Jake was going perfect and this week at Impact it would truly kick off.**

**Punk picked up the fist tape Shelly had filmed. It showed Traci waking up early to jog. It showed her move though out her. Punk watched the tape until the end at witch point he put in the next and after that the third and final one.**


	8. Straightedge Gauntlet

**Chapter 8**

**Straightedge Gauntlet**

**CM Punk walked to the ring with a smug look on his face. "This Sunday I get my first opportunity to humiliate Jake Reed in TNA. But I know it won't be fair because TNA to protect there Golden boy. I mean look at the facts I had to wrestle three men one week while Jake Reed has been allowed to rest," Punk says. "You suck Punk," a very vocal fan yells. "Real original fat boy. Like I haven't heard that before," Punk fires back.**

**Jake's music starts to play. Jake comes out and climbs in the ring. "You know I am so sick and tired of people talking about TNA protecting me. So what Punk you want me to have a gauntlet than fine," Jake says pulling out a face protector and putting it on. "Alright I can actually respect that. But Traci I know your either watching this backstage watch closely because you will see some familiar faces," Punk says as someone jumps Jake from behind.**

"**Wait a minute. Don do you know who that is?" Mike Tenay says. "You've got to be kidding me that's Sinn we haven't seen him since the old Asylum days," Don says as Sinn chocks Jake as a referee comes out. "Not only that put he's one of Traci Brooks's old boyfriends," Tenay says. Sinn hits the hell-bow. Punk picks Jake up and goes for the clothesline from hell but Jake ducks it and hits traps Sinn in a small package, count of one, count of two, and count of three.**

"**That's one," Punk says on the microphone as Chris Sabin rushes out and hits a leap of faith on Jake. "Oh come on now Chris Sabin who was involved with Traci Brooks for a month back in 2004," Don West says. Sabin goes for the tiger suplex, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks outs. "I mean we have seen a new attitude from Chris Sabin and CM Punk is taking advantage of it," Mike says. Sabin is going for the tornado DDT but Jake blacks it and turns it into a northern light suplex, count of one, Sabin kicks out. Jake gets up and hits some jabs but Punk distracts the referee and Sabin low blows Jake.**

**Sabin scores with the bum rush and than ties Jake up in the tree of woo. Sabin going go for his delay corner dropkick. Jake does a sit up and Sabin misses winds up crothcing himself on the ring post. Jake gets out of the tree of woo and picks Sabin up for an atomic drop and a second he than spins him around and hits an inverted atomic drop followed by a second. Jake picks it up and hits Steve Corino's northern light bomb and makes a cover, count of one, count of two, count of three.**

**Before Jake can even get up Maverick Matt jumps him Jake scores with a palm truth knocking Matt back. Jake gets up and goes for a flying clothesline but Kazarain hits a spin kick. The referee goes to call for the bell but Punk stops him. "Hold on this is a straightedge gauntlet. Meaning two on one is allowed," Punk declares. Matt and Kazarian work Jake over.**

"**You remember me? I was the guy that's life you screwed up," Maverick yells. Kazarian pulls the face guard off of Jake while Matt sets up for the superkick. It connects dead on. "Right into the injured face of Jake Reed," Don yells. Kazarian hits the slingshot DDT. Double cover, count of one, count of two, Jake gets his foot on the rope. Matt and Kazarian think they have won so they stand up to celebrate.**

**Jake gets up turns them around and hits double DDT. Jake picks Matt to go for the Death Valley Driver only to get hit by a leg lariat by Petey Williams. "Ring the bell," The referee yells. Punk hops in the ring. "Hold on jackass I'm the straightedge here so I make the rules for a straightedge gauntlet and three on one is ok. As a matter fact we need a straightedge referee," Punk says as he kicks the Slick Johnson and throws him out of the ring. Punk than removes his track jacket reveling a referee shirt underneath.**

"**What the hell is going on? Where are Jake Reed's teammates? Hell where is Jim Cornett?" Don asks. "Wait Don I'm getting word in the back there is something going on. Can we get camera back there?" Mike asks.**



**The shot joins as Colt, Ace, and Joe are beating the living hell out of Rhino, AJ, and Christopher with chairs. Meanwhile another shot shows a chained up lock in front of a door. Behind the door Jim is pounding on it and yelling, "Somebody better get me out of here!"**



**Back in the ring Williams, Matt, and Kazarian are giving Jake the boots while Punk laughing. "There is no one to save Jake Reed. I mean you have Maverick Matt, Traci's ex and his tag partner Kazarian," Mike says with disgust. "Don't forget about that pervert Petey Williams. We all know he had a had a thing for Traci since he came to TNA," Don says.**

**Kazarian and Williams hold Jake so Matt can give him another super kick. Jake pulls Kazarian into the line of fire and he takes the blow. Jake than throws Williams into Maverick. Williams staggers around and walks into Jake who gives him the overhead belly to belly suplex. Jake picks Williams up and hits the Death Valley Driver. Before Jake can do anything Punk gives him the Welcome to Chicago Mother F'er.**

**Punk drags Jake over to the ropes and gives him the Pepsi Plunge. Punk covers and makes is own count, one, count of two, count of three. "Listen to me you are nothing! You will always be nothing! The only reason you have had to this run is because I have let you! Remember Reed, Straightedge says I'm better than you!" Punk yells at to Jake. He starts kicking him again. The other three join in as well.**

"**Somebody stop this!" Mike yells. "This is a man with a young son at home!" Don yells. Steve Corino walks out in street cloths. He is wearing street cloths and not in a hurry to get to the ring. He finally climbs into the ring. Punk looks at Steve and the two men wind up in a stair down when suddenly Steve smiles and gives Punk a high five.**

"**Get him up," Steve yells to the three X-division stars. The get Jake up on his feet, Steve picks up a chair. "I'm the one that gave your ass a shot when you were nothing and now I'm going to make you nothing again," Steve yells. Steve holds the chair high above his head. Jake is defenseless. Steve starts to bring the down and he hits Punk.**

**Williams charges and tastes the steel followed by Maverick and Kazarian. The four men roll out of the ring. Steve helps Jake to his feet he than picks up a microphone to speak. "Punk you and I go along way back. But so do Jake and I. You made your choice. Now I have made mine," Steve says.**


	9. Day of

**Chapter 9**

**Day of**

**It was the day of Against All Odds. Jake was walking for the entrance to the Impact Zone. Traci was at home with Brian. Jake was at the door and about to open it when he heard the sounds of the struggle and breaking glass. Jake ran towards to the sounds when he got there he saw Steve on the ground and Rhino bent over a car door in the window. The war machine's face was covered in blood and glass was all over the ground.**

"**Steve, Rhino who did this?" Jake asked already knowing. "Punk," Steve gritted out in pain. Jermey Borash and a camera arrived on the scene. "Hey Borash make your self useful get a trainer," Jake says. JB does nothing. "Did I studier retard? Go get help. You camera guy put that down and help me," Jake yells not caring how he comes off right now. JB finally leaves to get a doctor.**



**Jake, AJ, and Christopher were waiting outside the trainer's room. The door opens and Steve walks. "Steve how are you?" Jake asks. "I'm fine. But those bastards put Rhino out for tonight. There is no way in hell they are clearing to wrestle tonight," Steve says. "Great now were one man down," Christopher says. "Look man I'm ready to go," Steve says.**

"**Good, because I am sick of this guy," Jake says. "Hey you're not the only one. Punk has tried to end my career more times than I like to count," Chris says. Before anyone can say anything. CM Punk and Samoa Joe attack with chairs. Joe takes out AJ and Daniels. While Punk gets knocks Steve out. Jake the only man from his team left standing and he is really not liking his odds.**

**Punk and Joe start laughing. "Don't worry Jake were going to wait until the PPV," Punk says. Jake doesn't trust him so he keeps his hands up ready to right. "More like I'm going to wait. Sick him Joe," Punk says as Joe charges Jake. Joe throws the chair down. "I've waited a long for this mother fucker," Joe says. Jake and Joe traded blows. Jake backed up just as a groggy AJ moved his leg causing Jake to trip and fall to the ground.**

**Joe pounced and Jake and rained down the punches. Jake tried his best his cover up but he couldn't keep it up much longer with out someone getting the Samoan Submission Machine off him. But who AJ, Chris, and Steve were out and every time they tried to help Punk would just knock them back down. Rhino was no position to help him. Most other guys were either A enemies of Jake's that would love to see this or B to scared of Joe to help.**

**Jake couldn't see it but he heard something hit Joe in the back of the head. What ever it was it was made of black plastic because pieces of it landed around Jake. Joe was stunned allowing Jake to escape. Jake gets up and sees Alex Shelly trading blows with Punk. Jake goes after Punk who runs off with Joe. "Alex are you alright?" Jake asks.**

"**Yeah I'm fine," Alex says. Jake starts checking on his friends. "Look Jake man I have to tell you something," Alex says wanting to come clean. "Not now Alex," Jake says. "Look Jake I have to tell you now," Alex says. "Fine what?" Jake says. "Punk made me film Traci," Alex says quickly as he puts he hands up to protect himself.**

**Jake spins around to face Alex and if looks could kill Alex would be dead right now. "Say that again," Jake says in a very low voice. Alex tells Jake the whole story during the course of it. Steve, AJ and Chris get up. "Look Jake please don't kill me," Alex says at the end. "Don't worry Alex I'm not going kill you," Jake says calmly. Alex is relived. "I'm going to torture you first!" Jake yells.**

**Jake charges at Alex but Steve steps between the two men. "Jake calm down," Steve yells. "Don't tell me to calm down. Because had if he filmed Saana and Colby you would be going nuts," Jake yells. "Yeah and if it had been my wife and son you would be the one telling me to calm down! Because like it or not you and I are alike," Steve says. "Look Jake to be fair Joe is really big," Alex says. "Shut up Alex," Steve says because saying that didn't help anything.**

"**Jake you should focus you anger on Punk and Joe," AJ says. "Fine," Jake says as he stalks off pissed off. As soon as he is gone Steve, AJ, and Christopher give Alex a death stare. "I have to get going," Alex says as he runs off. "Jake is going to kill someone tonight," Chris says. "Yeah and we got to make sure it isn't his career. You know if he goes over the line guys like Scott D'Amore will take advantage of it,  
Steve says.**



**The Second City Saints and Joe were standing by with JB for an interview. "In just a little while it will be the four men you see now…" Punk takes the microphone and shoves JB out of the camera shot. "The four men you see now. The warriors I have recruited to take Jake Reed out. First my trainer, the most underrated wrestler of last decade, Crazy Ace Steel! My best friend who despite the fact he has the IQ of a child is one of the best European style wrestler today," Punk says.**

"**Dude why do you always have to make fun of me?" Colt asks. "Not now Colt," Punk says pissed off. "Dude come on it was one thing when we doing ROH show but this is Pay per View," Colt says pissed off. "Not now. Now the other getting back to my point we have the hardest hitter in wrestling today. The Samoa Mission Machine Samoa Joe. And finally you have me the beacon of light. The morale example of what all you people should be. My name is CM Punk," Punk says.**

**Punk starts to walk away but comes back. "You know I was going to let it go but I can't. Jake Reed it's like I said you are nothing. Everything you have is because I haven't been there to take it away from you. And now I will take it from you," Punk says. Colt and Ace trade a concerned look. Hell even Joe looks worried.**



**Jake is taping up his wrists. AJ walks up to him. "Look Jake you need to stay in control. Punk wants you to go nuts. He wants you do something that will make people turn against you," AJ says. Jake says nothing. "Jake, think about Brian. What do you him to think about his father," AJ says. "I'll try but I won't make any promises," Jake says.**


	10. Two men falling apart

**Chapter 10**

**Two men falling apart**

**Author's note- This chapter is pretty short but like Jimmy Jacobs it packs a punch so review please.**

**Jeremy Borash in the middle of the ring with a microphone in hand. "The following contest is you main event for the evening. CM Punk's music starts to play. "Introducing first from Chicago Illinois they are "The Second City Saints" CM Punk, Colt Cabana, and Ace Steel! And there partner from American Samoa by way of Hunting Beach California he is the "Samoan Submission Machine!" Samoa Joe!" JB announced as Joe and the Saints come to the ring.**

**Jake's music starts to play. "And now introducing there opponents first from the city of…" Borash is interrupted by Jake, AJ, Steve, and Christopher coming throw the crowd to get the jump. Steve is trading blows with Joe. Chris is fighting with Colt. AJ is brawling on the floor Ace. Jake meanwhile has Punk corned and is punching like a mad man.**

"**We knew it was just way too personal to be a wrestling match," Don West says. "And good call by Rudy Charles to let it go," Mike Tenay says. Punk some how gets out of the ring and heads for the crowd with Jake chasing after him. Joe hits an eziguri knocking Steve down and than hits a back splash senton. Christopher hits Colt with the blue thunder powerbomb he than hits a suicide dive to take out Ace.**

**Out in the crowd Punk picks up a chair and hits Jake with it. Jake goes down. Punk pulls the face guard off of Jake. He than walks off to get something. "What is Punk doing?" Mike asks. Punk comes back with a tray of beer he must of stole from a beer guy. "He wouldn't," Don says. Don gets his answer when Punk pours the entire tray on Jake to top it off he takes a beer from a fan and pours that on Jake. Don and Mike are speechless.**

**Jake gets up and has a blank look on his face. He gets up a walks to the back. AJ approaches him. "Jake…" AJ stammers out seeing him. Jake just keeps walking away. Everyone has stopped fighting. Jake disappears behind the curtain. The main event was called a no contest.**



**Jake walked out of the shower in the locker room. He was surprised to there was only one person in there. It was Traci. "Where's Brian?" Jake asks. "With AJ," Traci says handing him a fresh set of clothes. "Thanks," Jake says. "You want to talk about it," Traci says. "I have seen a lot of low down shit in my life. But where hell does that SOB get off. I'm an alcoholic! And he pours beer down my throat!" Jake yells.**

**Traci is shocked to see a small tear roll down Jake's face. Traci pulls him into a hug. "I tried so hard for so long to stop. I don't how many times I would say "that's it no more. A few times I even was sober for a while but than something would happen and I would start to drink or do drugs again," Jake says. "But those are over. You haven't had a drink or a hit since before you can to TNA," Traci says.**

"**I know but there is always this small part of me that is afraid that I might slip and hurt you or Brian," Jake says. "Jake you won't slip because you won't let yourself again and because I won't and AJ won't," Traci says. But Jake still isn't sure.**



**Punk, Ace, and Colt were in Punk's hotel room. "Can you believe they called the match off? They screwed us out that win," Punk says not even giving second to what he has done. "I can't deal with this stuff anymore," Colt says standing up. "What does that mean?" Punk asks.**

"**It means Phil you crossed the line tonight. Go see a shrink because trust me you need it. Until than lose my number," Colt says leaving. Ace stands as well. "What you're leaving to?" Punk asks. "Yeah, call me when you're the guy I trained and not some nutcase," Ace says. Punk angrily starts to trash the room. **


	11. Jake’s Demand

**Chapter 11**

**Jake's Demand**

**Petey Williams and Jay Lethal were in the ring in the middle of a back and forth match. Petey took control with a thumb to the eyes. The crowd started to cheer loudly as Jake climbed in the ring. Jay takes one look at the NWA champion and leaves but Petey gets in his face. Jake kicks him in the gut and throws Petey out of the ring. Jake leaves out the ring to pick up a microphone and a chair. He sets up the chair and sits down.**

"**You people know who I want and I bet you have a pretty good idea of what I want. Well I'm not leaving until CM Punk gets out here," Jake says letting the microphone drop. No one comes out. Jake waits for a bit before picking the microphone up again. "Punk you got to man up and come out here right now," Jake says.**

**Christian Cage's music plays. Christian has a microphone. "You know it seems to Caption Charisma that CM Punk should have a yellow strip added down his back. Because he is no where to be found. But Jake Reed if you handing out title shots than the only real star in TNA will be more than happy to take you up on it. And I'm going to start by taking you out of that ring. "You know kicking your ass one more time might help me blow off a little steam," Jake says.**

**Christian climbs into the ring but Jake isn't playing around and hits Christian with the chair sending Cage to the ground. "Punk you coward come out here," Jake yells. Steve comes out with AJ. "Look Jake he's not here," AJ says. "He's not here or you haven't seen him? Because there's a difference," Jake says. "Look Jake just get out of here. You know how many people will jump all over this," Steve says. "I'm leaving until CM Punk gets out here. He wants a shoot at my belt all he has to do is come out here," Jake says.**

"**Hey Reed," CM Punk says appearing on the video screen. "I should have known. You are too much of a coward to confront me face to face. Oh wait does this help," Jake says turning his back to the video screen. "No Reed because once again I am proving I am better than you. I am proving that I'm smatter than you. You see I know how pissed off you are. So no I won't put myself in position to let you get to me. That is until I get my title shot," Punk says. "This isn't about the title anymore Punk," Jake says.**

"**This is always about that belt. So either put it on the line or I won't wrestle you," Punk says. "I really don't care about the belt right now. So if that what I have to do that fine the belt is on the line. But I will walk out of this match just like I did against Jarrett, Christian, war games, LAX, Abyss, and Danielson still the NWA champion," Jake says.**

**Jim Cornett walks out. "Well I am glade that was settled but TNA management has just informed me that this won't be a normal match. Since the next PPV is Destination X it's time for one of TNA's trademark matches. So for the first time ever it will be the NWA world title in the Ultimate X," Jim announces. The crowd goes nuts. "You do that," Punk yells. "Oh yes I can," Jim says.**

"**You know Jim it doesn't matter what kind of match it is because it won't change the results of the match. I am going to beat the living hell out of CM Punk," Jake declares to the Impact Zone. "Alright folks its official at Destination X Jake Reed defends the NWA against CM Punk in the Ultimate X," Jim says. "CM Punk you put me though a table. Now I get a chance to send you ass to Death Valley from the top of the building," Jake says as he starts to leave.**

**The lights go out. When the come back on Jim, AJ, and Steve are down while Jake is being held by Petey Williams, Maverick Matt, Kazrian, and Chris Sabin. CM Punk stands in the ring holding a bottle of pills. "Open his mouth," Punk commands. "No he's going to try and force what ever those pills are down Jake Reed's throat," Mike Tenay says. "CM Punk is going to burn in hell," Don West yells. Matt and Chris are trying to force Jake to open up while Punk opens the bottle.**

**Traci comes to the ring and low blows the X-division stars. Jake is free and goes after Punk. Punk runs up the ramp with Jake close behind. Jake tackles Punk at the top of the ramp and beings pounding on him. Samoa Joe comes out and pulls Jake off of Punk. Now Jake and Joe are trading blows. Punk gets up allowing he and Joe to double team Jake. Steve gets up and hits a jumping knee attack on Punk. Jake throws Joe down the tunnel. Punk runs away. Jake tries to go after him but Steve and AJ stop him. "You got your match let it go," AJ says. Jake realizes AJ is right and turns his back to play to the crowd.**

**Jake heads back to the ring and picks up a microphone. "CM Punk as Destination X I finally take you out of my life. I finally prove to the world that the night you beat was a fluke!" Jake yells before finally leaving.**


	12. Old Advice

**Chapter 12**

**Old Advice**

**Jake and AJ walked into a warehouse. "Ok you finally want to tell me why you and Traci wanted me to come here?" Jake asks. "Because it's your title on the line and you need to get ready for it being Ultimate X," AJ says. "I'm ready," Jake says. "Look your not ready until you have been though it," AJ says. "Ok AJ expect TNA is the only promotion that does the X match," Jake says sarcastically. "Well come in and I'll show you," AJ says opening the door.**

**Jake follows AJ in. "Ok how is freezing my butt off getting me ready to take Punk out," Jake says as he looks around the dark building. "I'll show you just follow me," AJ says. "Why do I feel like someone is eating popcorn and yelling at the movie screen," Jake says. Jake keeps following AJ who leads him to the only place with lights. There is a ring set up with the Ultimate X set up.**

"**Ok what's going on?" Jake asks. "Look like I said you have no idea what's it like until you are up there," AJ says. "Look AJ I get what you are trying to do but I have a plan beat CM Punk up and than get my belt," Jake says. "You really think it's that easy?" Christopher Daniels says walking out the shadows. "I didn't say it was easy. I just said I wasn't going to try and win it until Punk is dead," Jake says.**

**Someone hits Jake in the back of the head. "Ouch," Jake says. Jake turns around ready to punch who ever did that. It was Steve. "What the hell?" Jake asks. "What did I tell you when you were trying to turn you career around?" Steve asks ignoring Jake's question. "I don't know," Jake says. "Think," Steve says. Jake thinks for a second. "Now I remember if you flip you boxers inside out you can wear it two days in a row," Jake says making a joke. "No moron I told that you keep trying to make people forget about that night so you try to impress people by dominating everyone. But it comes back to bite you in your ass. So next time if you get the chance make a pin and get the win," Steve says.**

"**At the end of the day nothing is more impressive than a win," Jake says finishing. "Yeah that's what I said back than. And Punk thinks that if he can take the belt than he gets Traci. So if you beat him you get your revenge," Steve says. "Alright guys let me start off by climbing up there and see how hard it really is to move on that thing," Jake says. Jake heads over to the ring and climbs up. "Wow Steve that was when did you come up with that?" AJ asks. "He didn't he stole it from Dory Funk Jr.," Chris says. "What ever it works," Steve says.**

**Jake meanwhile has climbed up and starts to make his way across he moves a few feet and quickly loses his grip and falls. "Well I did better than Joe did," Jake says. "No you didn't," AJ says. "Oh bite me you only the one you did because you made a lucky grab from Williams and Sabin," Jake says. "Yeah well I'm not in the match so get up there," AJ says.**



**While Jake is training CM Punk is working with Matt Bentley and Chris Sabin. "Look I need you two to tell me what it's like in Ultimate X," Punk says. "Well you got to work on your upper body strength," Matt says. "Yeah and be smart. Pick you spots when you climb. Because the worst fall you have in a ladder match is nothing compared to one in the Ultimate X," Sabin says. "But the good news it's only you and Reed. Most time you have at least two guys pulling on you," Maverick says. "Yeah your right, expect knowing TNA they will still find a way to protect Reed," Punk says.**



**Jake was starting to get a hang of moving on the high wires and was able to reach the middle. Jake came down landing in the middle of the ring on his feet. It was clear that Jake's weight was a huge disadvantage to him. Jake was a true heavyweight at 237lbs. Meaning that Jake was second behind only Samoa Joe in terms of weight to compete in the Ultimate X. "Alright Jake now you have to do it with someone trying to stop you," AJ says.**

"**Can't we wait until tomorrow? I think my arms are stretched out. Much more and they will hitting the ground," Jake says. "Yeah he's right last thing he needs is arm injury," Steve says. Jake climbs out of the ring. "Alright see you guys later," Jake says. "Oh no you don't. Come on were going somewhere else," AJ says. "Come on AJ I'm tired I want to go home," Jake says thinking he's joking. "No way I'm under strict orders from your wife to make sure you go out and have a good time," AJ says. Jake rolled his eyes he wasn't really in the mood for going out.**

"**Look AJ I covered in sweat I just want to go home and take a shower," Jake says. "Consider it payback for the time Wendy's parents were coming over to meet me and you didn't give me the message that there were going to be in an hour earlier than I thought so I go work out and I come back and wearing only shorts an old t-shirt and covered in sweat and there they are on the sofa," AJ says recalling the old days when he and Jake lived together in NWA wildside. "Hey no fair that was payback for the time you forgot to tell me I had to pick up my mother at the airport," Jake says. "The machine was broken you know how it is," AJ yells.**

"**Guys your both terrible friends," Chris says. "Yeah like you got room to talk," Steve says. "And you do?" Chris asks. "This from the guy that uses my then girlfriend and than my sister," Steve says. "What got them started?" Jake asks with a dumb look on his face. "You not funny," AJ, Steve, and Chris all say at once. "Treat me like that and you expect me to go out with you guys," Jake says faking crying like he is really upset. The guys start lauging.**


	13. Stories

**Chapter 13**

**Stories**

**Jake was telling Brian a story. "It was than that the proud warrior AJ Styles climbed to the top and hit the spiral tap. Three second later there was a new world champion and the evil jerk in white paints was beaten," Jake says actually telling his son about AJ's last NWA title win. "What are you doing?" Traci asks coming into the room. "Telling Brian a story," Jake says. "What ever happened to the three little pigs?" Traci asks. "Yeah lets scare him into to thinking wolfs are able to blow hard enough to generate a small wind," Jake says.**

"**Three little bears?" Traci asks. "Bears are smart enough to have a house and make porridge," Jake says. "Well no one can ever accuse you just telling the same old stories," Traci says. "You got that right. Only the best for my son. So that is why I will never recap a John Cena match," Jake says. "Well come on it's time to put Brian to bed," Traci says.**



**In the Impact Zone the ring crew had already set up the Ultimate X set up and thanks to the influence of Scott D'Amore, CM Punk was given all the time he wanted to practice on the rig. Punk had reached the center of the rig and dropped. "You know I don't know what's lower you trying to wreck Jake Reed's life or that lard butt from up north doing what ever he can to help you," Colt says walking up to the ring. "What happened to lose your number?" Punk asks. "I'm worried about you," Colt says. "Afraid I'm going to do something and get hurt?" Punk asks.**

"**More like wind up in jail," Colt says. "Colt I don't have time for your jokes," Punk says walking over to the corner to climb up again. Colt gets in his way. "Look for love of god just talk to me," Colt says. "What the hell do you want from me Colt?" Punk asked in frustration. "I want you to admit that you are coming apart. I want you to admit that you think if you take Reed out than Traci will come back to you! Oh yeah I want you to say that you still love her! And most off all I want you to leave TNA!" Colt says. "What the hell are you talking about leave TNA?" Punk asks convinced this has to be one of Colt's jokes.**

"**Look man just leave TNA come back to the independents for a little while. Than when you have your head on straight again come back. Good knows you have the talent to do it," Colt says. "What the hell are you on?" Punk asks in shock. "No I just care about captain ass hole," Colt yells. "If you really cared you wouldn't be trying to throw me off right before I have a NWA world title shot," Punk says. "Forget about the title. This isn't about CM Punk this about Phil Brooks losing his mind," Colt says.**

"**I don't need this right now," Punk says trying to brush Colt off. "Alright fine I just hope you can shave wit your eyes closed," Colt says. "What?" Punk asks. "Because I don't think you're going to be able to look at your self in the mirror much longer," Colt says.**



**Jake and Traci walk out of the nursery after putting there son to bed. They headed back to the living room. "So how's the training going?" Traci asks. "Well pretty good. Than again I am working with the two former Ultimate X winners. So I am as ready I will ever be," Jake says. "Hey I got something I want to show you," Traci says pulling him towards the bedroom.**

"**Alright," Jake says. "It's not about sex Jake," Traci says. "Oh yeah just had a baby," Jake says disappointedly. "You know I'm starting to think you are only with me for sex," Traci says. "That is not the only reason. I needed someone to do my laundry," Jake says joking. "I should make you sleep downstairs for that," Traci says acting offended. Jake doesn't say anything. "What no joke?" Traci says. "I have a joke, I have a few. I just don't want to sleep downstairs so I'm not going to press my luck," Jake says.**

"**Now there is something I never thought I would see or hear," Traci says. "Didn't you drag me in here to show me something," Jake says. "Oh yeah here watch this," Traci says handing Jake a couple of papers. Jake reads the papers and gets a huge smile on his face. "TNA wants to do a DVD set on me," Jake says. "Yeah Dixie talked to me about it. They really would like to do a documentary about your life. But they want to know how far you are willing to go with your private life," Traci says.**

"**You really mean how much I really willing to talk about to my addictions. I can be as honest as they need. And I know the perfect way to end the DVD with me beating CM Punk," Jake says.**


	14. Saving a Friend

**Chapter 14**

**Saving a Friend**

**Jake's music played as he made his way to the ring. Jake climbed into the ring with a microphone. "You know for the last couple of weeks I have had to put up with the actions of CM Punk. No scratch that for the last mouth or so I have been attacked by CM Punk. Whether it he's plunged me though tables or having sloppy Joe jump me. You see I am used to that. But than things started to get personal once again I'm used to that. But one thing I wasn't ready for was having a tray of beer poured on me. Than that bastard tries to force pills down my throat! I'M AN ADDICT HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!" Jake yells as the crowd erupts.**

"**CM Punk for one night only Ultimate X becomes Ultimate Punishment! Because that is what I will do to you," Jake says. Before Jake can say anything else Colt Cabana's music hits. Colt makes his way out. But this isn't the happy go lucky Colt. He has a very serious look on his face as he climbs in.**

**Colt has a microphone of his own. "You know Jake I'm just going to cut right to the point. CM Punk is my best friend the way you care about AJ Styles is the way I care about him. And I keep begging him and pleading with him to let this issue with you go. Because I know it and you know it he is still in love with Traci," Colt says as Jake just looks at him not showing any emotion. "But Punk keeps claming it's about the title. So the only way I can think to protect Punk from himself is to make sure you're not the NWA world champion. So come on Oklahoma Outlaw what do you say?" Colt asks.**

"**First I'm from Omaha NEBRASKA! You idiot!" Jake yells. "For those of you that don't know College Football the Oklahoma Sooners and the Nebraska Cornhuskers are long time rivals," Don West says explaining why Colt should not have said that. "That doesn't matter. Are you accepting my challenge or not?" Colt asks. "Get a referee out here," Jake demands removing his leather his leather jacket and handing it to So Cal Val the ring girl. Mark "Slick" Johnson runs down he takes the belt from Jake, holds it up than shows it to Colt signaling the title is on the line.**

**Jake and Colt lock up. Colt hits a European uppercut, Jake hits one of his own. Colt with another uppercut, Jake again answers with one of his own. Colt hits an elbow followed by Jake hitting with a jab. Jake goes for a running elbow but Colt side steps yelling "Olay." Colt quickly gets Jake in a bearhug and than turns it into a DDT. Colt makes a cover, count of one, Jake kicks out. Jake gets up and scores with a spin kick. Punk isn't affected and hits a frakinstiner.**

**Jake stagger to his feet and gets whipped into the corner by Colt. Colt hits the Butt-Butt in the corner. Colt starts to celebrate and turns his back to Jake. Jake takes the chance and hits a German suplex he rolls though and hits a second German he than rolls though again repositions his hands to a full nelson and hits a dragon suplex wit a bridge for a pin, count of one, count of two, Colt kicks out. Jake hits the ropes going for the flying clothesline but Punk hits a lariat at the same time. Both men are down.**

"**What a match," Don West says. "You have to give it to Colt Cabana at the last second he saw Jake Reed taking flight for one of trademark moves the flying lariat and he managed to hit a lariat of his own. Colt is up first and hits elbows on Jake. Jake is staggered Colt goes for a funning lariat but ducks, Colt turns around and Jake hits the over head belly to belly.**

**Jake throws his hands up in celebration giving Cot a chance for a school boy, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Colt misses time and goes for the sunset flip but Jake drops down, count of one. Colt reveres, count of one, count of two. Jake gets his own reversal count of one, count of two. Colt gets yet another reversal and they wind up in the ropes. "Classic counter wrestling from both men. It's anyone's match at this point," Mike says.**

**Jake hits the Nebraskan Nuke and Colt is hurting. Punk climbs in the ring and places a plastic bag over Jake's head. "Dear God No! Jake won't be able to breath!" Don yells. "Somebody stop this," Mike yells. Security runs out and gets Punk off of Jake. Jake drops to the ground like a ton of bricks. Punk is dragged off by security.**



**Later Punk is walking to his car when Colt walks up from behind him and throws him against the car. "Do you even have a conscious anymore? First beer, than pills and now a plastic bag. Do you think this will bring Traci back because it won't," Colt says. Punk doesn't say anything. "Fine than that's how it's going to be. I'm done trying to help you," Colt says leaving.**



**Later Jake and Traci are talking in there bedroom. "I just want to end this. I just want to hit the Death Valley Driver get my belt and be down with CM Punk," Jake says. "I know. I want it to be over too," Traci says. "You know you are the only person I could ever admit this to but I am scared. After everything he has down just leading up to a title shot. What will he do to win it," Jake says. Traci doesn't have an answer and she is just as worried as her husband.**


	15. Three Men

**Chapter 15**

**Three Men**

**Christopher Daniels walked into arena where the latest ROH show would take place. His ROH career was going down his fast. After Alison Danger had tripped Jake during there six man tag he had barley talked to his long time manger. Alison walks in the locker room. "Look Chris we need to talk," Alison says. "I really don't know what there is to talk about Allie. You cost me and Jake a match to that idiot Danielson and those rejects Aries and Strong," Daniels says.**

"**Look I did that to wake you up," Allison says. "Wake me up." "Look Chris you have become nothing more than Jake Reed's back up," Allison says. "Allison what the hell are you talking about? Jake is my friend," Chris says. "And he is also friends with my brother. You remember Steve Corino the man you hate more than anyone. Hell the reason you brought me back to ROH was to get under his skin," Allison says. "There are things more important than old issues like that," Chris says. "Making sure Jake keeps his title is more important than your goals. Because that seems to be the message you are sending," Alison says leaving Chris to think.**



"**Come on Jake," Steve yells as he watches Jake and AJ spar in the ring with the Ultimate X rig set up. AJ goes for a cross body from the top rope but Jake catches him and gets in the DVD position and hits it. Jake quickly climbs up the rig and makes it to the center to pull down the NWA title. "I'm done," Jake says exhausted. "Yeah good job Jake," Steve says tossing him a towel. "Hey what about me," AJ says. "You were great sparing partner real easy to beat up," Jake says. "Very funny," AJ says.**

"**I thought so," Jake says getting up. "Yeah let's not forget who has the better record in our matches with each other," AJ says. "Let's not forget who ended your NWA Wildside heavyweight title reign," Jake says. "It was a three way and you pinned Jason Cross," AJ says. "I still won," Jake says. "Come to think of it I never got a rematch," AJ says giving Jake a look. "Don't look at me I didn't have the book," Jake says. "Oh yeah when do I get my shot at the NWA title," AJ says. "Well after you performance today I say never," Jake says starting to laugh.**

**AJ slaps the bottle of water Jake is drinking out of his hands. "Reflexes little slow there champ," AJ says joking. "Tell you what as soon as I'm done with Punk I get you a title shot," Jake says seriously. "Look Jake I was just joking," AJ says. "Well I'm not," Jake says. "Alright as soon as you done with CM Punk you and me for that belt," AJ says. "Wait you're telling me all I had to do to get a title shot was asks," Steve says. "Well not you," Jake says starting to laugh. "I got to stop giving you lines," Steve says. **



**CM Punk walked behind the curtain of the ROH show. He had just beaten Jimmy Jacobs to keep his recorded undefeated since returning to ROH. As he walked backstage he saw Gary Michael Cappetta getting ready for an interview with Roderick Strong. "Well, well, well it's the former entertainer," Bryan Danielson says walking up to Punk. "Hey aren't the guy that lost to Jake Reed," Punk says mocking Danielson. "You know as much as I hate Jake Reed. I have to admit he is one of the best going. Now that said next time he won't be so lucky. But you friend are dead," Danielson says.**

"**What ever," Punk says walking away. Danielson pulls him back. "Don't blow it off. You made it to personal. You are going after the guy's wife. All you have done to him the guy is going to tear you apart," Danielson says. "Nice theory but here's min I show the world that I have the guy's number. I beat him in the Ultimate X than after that I beat you for the ROH," Punk says. "No I place a bet a make a mint when Reed kills you," Daniels says walking back to the dressing room. Punk just laughed he would show Danielson and all the other idiots out there picking Reed. "Hell after I'm done with Reed will be lucky not to be in a coma," Punk thinks.**



"**The winner of the match Chris Hero," Bobby Cruz announced making it official that Christopher Daniels had lost yet another match. Not only had his ROH match career stalled but so had his TNA career. Daniels walked though the curtain feeling sick to his stomach as he heard so fans chant "Hero" as Hero stayed to celebrate his win. "Better luck next time mate," Nigel McGuiness said passing him by. "Yeah thanks," Chris says. The fallen angel knew he had to do something. Something big to get back on track.**


	16. Ultimate X

**Chapter 16**

**Ultimate X**

**Note- Please Review. Also I would have had this up last week but the site was f'd up for me but now it seems to be working so here we go**

**After everything that had happened between Jake and Punk, TNA management had decided to ban both men from TNA events until Destination X and no seconds were allowed at ring side during the match by order of Jim Cornett. Both Jake and Punk were ready. The long build up that had started all those years ago when Jake lost to Punk at that ROH show was finally over. The NWA world heavyweight title hung above the ring. "The following contest is the Ultimate X and the winner will be the NWA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!" Jeremy Borash announced.**

**CM Punk's music played. "Introducing first from Chicago IL he is the self described leader of the straightedge movement, this is CM Punk," JB announced as Punk entered the ring and posed. "I don't believe the ego on this guy he wearing the same shorts he wore the night he beat Jake Reed," Mike Tenay says as he sees Punk. "Yet another mind game to get to Jake Reed," Don West says. Jake's music plays as Jake makes his way out of the tunnel.**

**Jake stops at the top of the ramp and pulls a microphone out of his jacket. "CM Punk you have been waiting for this match since you came to TNA. Well I have been waiting for this for years. And since you want to play mind games I will play them right back. You see Jim Cornett may have banned all seconds but he didn't ban mangers," Jake says. "What could he mean?" Don asks. "Well knowing the champion he has to have an ace up his sleeve," Mike says. Punk tries to look unaffected but there is something in his eyes clearing say he is.**

"**So with out a further a due please welcome back to TNA the best looking woman in wrestling. Traci Brooks REED!" Jake announces. Traci comes out of the ramp making her official return to TNA. Jake and Traci walk to the ring Jake takes off his jacket and gives Traci a kiss for luck before climbing in the ring. Jake quickly gets in Punk's face. Rudy Charles has to separate them. He gets Jake to back up but than Punk gets in Jake's face. Jake shoves him away. The fight is on as Jake and Punk trade punches. Punk gets the advantage and backs Jake up into the corner. Punk gets Jake in a headlock and gives him a bulldog. Punk gets Jake up and hits the Pepsi Twist (hammer lock into a clothesline)**

**Punk gets up and tries to end it early as he climbs up the support steel. Jake gets up and pulls him down to hit a drop kick. "Come on Jake," Traci says. Jake drops an elbow but Punk rolls out of the way. Punk hits a neck breaker over the knee. Punk gives Jake the face wash after putting him in the corner. Punk picks Jake up and gives him a rolling Samoan drop. Punk begins to climb up the rig. Jake stagger to get up, Punk sees this and hits a twisting cross body.**

**Punk is up and tries to climb again but Jake gets up and meets up on the rig and gives Punk a side Russian leg sweep. Jake is up first and he gives Punk an overhead belly to belly suplex. Punk sits up allowing Jake to give the rolling neck snap. "Jake get the belt," Traci yells. Jake starts to climb up rig. Jake makes it up and starts to move towards the center. Punk gets up and makes his way up and hits a flying spear to take Jake down. Punk gets up and gives Jake a tiltawhirl backbreaker. Punk than hits a piledriver. Punk follows it all up with a split legged moonsault.**

**Punk begins to climb up the rig. He starts to make his way across the X to the belt. Jake gets and pulls Punk down by the feet and turns it into a power bomb. Punk is down and so is Jake it's clear that took a lot out of him. Traci slabs the ring apron to encourage Jake to get up. Jake makes it to his feet he runs the ropes as Punk gets up and Jake hits the flying lariat. Jake quickly gets Punk up and hits the Nebraskan Nuke (running outsider edge into the turnbuckle.) Jake than press slams Punk out of the ring. "This is his chance. He's got to go for the belt," Mike Tenay says.**

**Jake is climbing the steel when Maverick Matt comes out the crowd to stop him. Matt has climbed up steel allowing Traci to low blow him. All this has given Punk a chance to recover he is now climbing the rig on the opposite side from Jake. Both men make there way onto the X at the same time. It's a dead heat to the belt. "There are both so close all they have to do is reach out and grab belt," Don says. "But if they do that they leave themselves open to be kicked down by the other," Mike says.**

**Both Jake and Punk are kicking at each other trying to knock the other down. All the movement causes the steel cables to jerk around making it harder to hold on for both men. They wind up tie each other up with there legs. It's all too much and both men lose there grip and fall to the ring and take out the referee who was right below them.**

**Both Jake and Punk get up. Jake scores first with a kick to the gut and follows it up with the Death Valley Driver. Jake makes his climbs just as Samoa Joe comes up. Jake is able swing his body up on the cables so Joe can't reach him. Jake makes it to the center and has the belt all he has to do is drop down but as soon as he does Joe is waiting. Meanwhile Matt has recovered enough to hold Traci back from getting evolved.**

**Jake sees Punk starting to move while Joe waits for him to drop down. Christopher Daniels comes from the back and takes Joe out the last rights. Jake drops down. The crowd erupts in cheers and is quickly stunned into silence when Daniels gives Jake an STO followed by the Angles Wings. Matt is still holding Traci back. Daniels picks up the NWA title and tosses it to Punk who is up. The referee finally recovers from being hit by Jake and Punk falling on him and sees Punk with the title and calls for the bell. JB than makes the official announcement, "The winner and NEW NWA world heavyweight champion CM Punk!"**


	17. Fallout

**Chapter 17**

**Fallout**

**As Impact began CM Punk's music played. Punk made his way out wearing a suit and with the NWA title on his shoulder. He picks up a microphone and has a smug smile on his face. "The nightmare is finally over. Jake Reed is no longer the NWA champion. And Christopher Daniels I want you to come out here so I can shake your hand," Punk says. Christopher's music plays as he makes his way out a very serious look on his face. Punk even holds open the ropes. Daniels hops over not taking his eyes off of Punk.**

"**Now I will admit you and I have had out problems. But what ever you want it's yours because I will admit it I owe you. But you did the right thing," Punk says extending his hand. Daniels looks around for a moment and than takes the microphone from Punk. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for my wife and my two children. I did it because I am sick of being a second tier player in this company. And most all I did it because I am sick of watching Reed's back," Daniels says. "Hey look the more people kicking Reed's ass the better," Punk says smiling.**

"**Hey moron I didn't do it because we are friends. Because everyone knows the only reason you have that belt is because of me," Daniels says. "Now hold I was playing dead and the second Reed would have dropped down I would pulled the belt right out from his hands," Punk says. "Well you know… Holy Shit!" Daniels yells Punk turns and sees Jake sliding into the ring with a barbwire wrapped baseball bat. Punk and Daniels bail out. Jake picks up the up a microphone. "Daniels you're first! Punk consider that belt on loan!" Jake throws the microphone down and leaves.**



**Christopher ran into the locker room and quickly grabbed his keys. He ran for the parking lot and to his car only to find the tires had all been slashed. "Oh for the love of god," he says. He sees something in the reflection of the window and ducks just in time to miss getting hit by Jake. The bared wire bat shatters the car's window. Daniels runs off again. Jake turns to go after him before security stops him. Jim Cornett comes out with Traci. "Look Jake I'm not going to let you do this. Look in two weeks you we have a two hour special and in the main event it will be Jake Reed and Christopher Daniels," Jim says. "And what about Punk?" Jake asks.**

"**Look management is already in agreement you will get your rematch at Lockdown," Jim says. "Good," Jake says. "Alright now Jake give me the bat," Traci says. "Fine but I need to blow off a little steam," Jake says as he hands Traci the bat and heads for the ring. "Why do I felt like if he blows off steam someone spills blood," Jim says. "Hey just be happy he is beating random bald men down," Traci says.**



**Jake is back in the ring he has already laid down an open challenge to face anyone. "Come on somebody come out here and try to make a rep," Jake says. CM Punk's music as he come out with Maverick Matt, Petey, Sabin, and Kazarian. "You know Jake Reed I am fully aware that TNA management has already signed the rematch between us. But I guarantee my young disciples will make sure you don't make it to Lockdown," Punk says. "Punk don't scratch my belt. Now if one of your boys wants to try send him down," Jake says.**

"**Go get him Kazarian," Punk says. "Me? Why me? Traci isn't my ex," Kazarian says. "Alright I'll do it," Petey says. Petey runs down to ring only to get cut off by Jake hitting suicide dive. He than throws Petey into the ring post. Jake finally gives Petey a press slams Williams into the ring just a Mark "Slick" Johnson comes into the ring ad official starts the match. Jake hasn't missed a beat and delivers a springboard double stomp to Williams. Jake picks the young Canadian up and hits the Death Valley Driver. Jake covers, count of one, count of two, count of three. Jake gets up and locks eyes with Punk. "Four weeks," Jake mouths. Punk only clutches the NWA title that much tighter before tuning to leave.**



**Meanwhile Christopher Daniels had come out of hiding and was making his way out of the building only to run into AJ Styles. AJ gave Daniels a look. Daniels was ready for a fight but to his surprise AJ dug into his pocket and tossed something to him. Daniels caught it and saw it was a silver coin. "What's this," Daniels asks. "The thirty first piece of silver sleep well Judas," AJ says walking away.**


	18. Preview of Pain

**Chapter 18**

**Preview of Pain**

**Jake was trying to rock Brian to sleep. "Come on buddy your not hungry your mom just fed you. You don't need to be changed so give your old man a break and fall asleep," Jake says. Jake kept tying to put his son to sleep before the little boy finally gave in. Jake lays his sons down and quietly makes his way out of the room. "Is he sleeping," Traci asks as Jake walks into the room. "Yeah finally," Jake says collapsing onto the bed. "You can't be that tired," Traci says. "I'm know, I'm just joking around," Jake says. **

**Jake gives Traci a kiss. "I don't care about titles. As long as I have you and Brian than I'm fine," Jake says. "I know and I love you," Traci says. They kiss and fall onto the bed.**



**The next day Christopher Daniels walked into the Impact Zone. He had agreed to do an interview that would be shown during the next Impact. Mike Tenay was sitting in his chair going over notes. "Hey Mike," Daniels says. "Were ready to go anytime you are," Mike says coldly. "Alright let's start," Daniels says sitting down. Mike nods to the producer. The producer counts down, "Alright in 5 4 3 2 1." "Christopher Daniels the only question is why? Why did you help CM Punk win the NWA title?" Mike asks. "Now Mike I already explained why. I did it because just like Jake Reed I have a family to take care off. So after being pushed into the background as Jake Reed's bodyguard I decided I wouldn't take it," Chris says.**

"**Well than why not simply challenge Jake Reed to a match for the title?" Mike asks. "Simple because had I done Jake would have found a way to stop that match from happing," Chris says. "So you saying that you didn't trust you friend Jake Reed to give you a title shot. But still Chris why help CM Punk? Why make sure he left with the NWA title?" Mike asks. "First Jake Reed and I weren't friends," Chris says. "Well I want to get back to that in a second but still wouldn't it have been enough to just attack Jake Reed?" Mike asks. "If it had been I would have done just that," Chris says.**

"**Ok now what did you mean by you and Jake Reed weren't friends? I happen to know for a fact you and he go almost as far back he and AJ Styles and you were even there for the birth of his son," Mike says. "You know what I don't have to answerer these questions. I come in here on a rare day off for me and this is how I'm treated," Chris yells overreacting and storming off.**



**Mean while CM Punk was posing for the next cover Pro Wrestling Illustrated. "Alright this is the last one," The photographer says. "Good I've been here long enough," Punk says. "Well we really appreciate," The photographer says sarcastically. The final photo is taken. "There you're done," Punk says leaving. He quickly head to a dressing room and changes before leaving as fast as he can.**

**He walks out to his car and sees Colt sitting on it. "You have to be the ugliest hood ornament ever," Punk says. "Don't steal my gimmick," Colt shots back. "What do you want?" Punk asks. "Can't two old friends talk," Colt says. "Yeah sure," Punk says. "Well you did it. You got the NWA title," Colt says. "Yeah I did. Like I said it was always about the belt," Punk says. "So I guess now that you have it you won't do so much to Reed now," Colt says. "Are you kidding me now I am going to finish the guy off once and for all," Punk says. "Punk man you have the belt," Colt says. "Yeah but I don't have everything. I live by the X and Jake Reed will die by it," Punk says walking away.**



**Jake walked into the Impact Zone. Daniels had been gone for a while and now it was Jake's turn to say his piece. The producers had shown Jake the raw footage of Daniel's interview. The plan was to show Daniels first and than Jake's. "Well Jake Reed it's been over a week since you lost the NWA title to CM Punk. And the simple fact is that if not for Christopher Daniels you would have won that match. Now watching that what do you have to say?" Mike Tenay asks. Jake takes a deep breath.**

"**Mike I will talk about CM Punk in a second. But I want to get to that line about how Chris Daniels and I were never friends. Well Chris I guess we weren't friends when I let hold my son right after he was born. I guess we weren't friends when you joined the uprising. I guess we weren't friends when I gave up my plain ticket so you could get home in time to see your child's birth. I guess we weren't friends when you broke your neck and I was one of the few guys that visited you in the hospital. And I guess we won't be friends when I beat you ass during the two hour special and I know you will pay when I bash you bald head in," Jake says with venom in his voice.**

"**Well Jake regardless of what happens in that you match you are sighed to get your rematch for the NWA world title and it will be at Lockdown. What are you thoughts going in?" Mike asks. "Mike my thoughts are it's about time. You see I want to beat the living hell out of Punk. And locked in that cage he is going to have no place to run. No place to hide! CM Punk you talk about being better than people. Well how much better will you be when I leave you lying a pool of your own blood and I walk out with the NWA title again," Jake says.**



**In another part of the impact zone a man finished the project he had been working one all week. No one would ever know. He wasn't a wrestler and yet his work would leave an impression on Lockdown. He had just finished the six and final side to the new six sides of steel. By special order Vince Russo the cage was now reinforced making hitting the walls of it was more painful. The chain link was sharper making easier to bleed during a match. And yes the cage was even a little taller making escape next to impossible. And it would be here that Jake Reed and CM Punk would meet next.**


	19. Mistakes

**Chapter 19**

**Mistake**

**It was time for the two hour Impact and the opening fireworks had just stooped when Christopher Daniels was thrown out of the tunnel. As a Daniels rolled down the ramp Jake came out the tunnel ready to fight. Jake press slams Daniels into the ring and climbs to the apron. "Well this was our main event," Mike Tenay says as Jake gives Daniels a sling shot double stomp. "Well Mike we all knew that this could happen the second you got these two in the same place at the same time," Don says.**

**Security comes out and breaks the two men and pulls them apart. Jim Cornett comes out yelling. "I don't what if you have to tie them down, lock them up, or knock them out! Keep them apart!" Jim yells. Security is having a hell of a time trying to keep Jake away from Daniels.**



**Jake is pulled to the back. "Let me go," Jake yells. "We have to keep you under control. Order's of Mr. James E. Cornett," One of the security guards. "Oh don't start with that James E. crap," Jake yells. Traci walks up to the scene. "Jake you need to calm down there not leaving you alone until you are calm," Traci says. "Alright I'm calm," Jake says. "Look normally I would but I really have to get him into a locker room," The guard says. "Alright get him in the room," Traci says. Jake breaks away from the guard and walks into the room.**



**The interview featuring Jake and Daniels had just finished playing and now CM Punk stood with Jeremy Borash clutching his NWA world title. JB starts to talk, "CM Punk…" Punk pie faces JB out the camera shot. "Shut up you moron. You think that little rant Jake Reed went on was supposed to scare me. Jake you're never getting this belt back. It's mine. And Jake I'm going to leave you a bathed in your own blood. Because I'm smarter than you. Tougher than you! And Straightedge means I'm better than you!" Punk says crossing his arms in an X.**



**After a great night of action it was time for the main event. "This match is set for one fall and is your main event for the evening," David Penzar announced as Jake's music played. "Introducing first accompanied to the ring by Traci Brooks he is from Omaha NE. He is the "Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed," Penzar announces as Jake takes off his leather jacket and gives Traci a kiss for luck. Jake climbs into the ring.**

**The Fallen Angle's music starts to play. "And his opponent from the city of Angles he is the "The Fallen Angle" Christopher Daniels," Penzar announces as Daniels makes his entrance. Daniels removes his cloth and throws it at Jake. Jake doesn't flinch and just gives Daniels a cold stare. Rudy Charles calls for the bell and Jake goes for the Stinger Splash but Chris side steps, but Jake like a cat lands on the second rope. Jake tries to hand double ax handle coming off the ropes but Daniels gives Jake a STO take down. Jake gets up as Daniels goes for a leg lariat that catches Jake right on the jaw.**

**Daniels starts to kick Jake but Jake starts to get up. Jake catches a leg and turns it into a dragon screw leg whip. Daniels gets up only to get hit by a dropkick from Jake. Jake picks Daniels up and give him a German suplex he rolls though and hits a second German he rolls though a third time repositions his hands into a full nelson and hits a dragon with a bridge for a pin, count of one, count of two, Daniels kicks out. Both Jake and Daniels get to there feet but Daniels hits a step up enziguri.**

**Daniels quickly gives Jake a sidewalk slam. Daniels than hits the fall from grace and quickly covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Daniels doesn't waste a second and hits a cobra clutch overhead sitout slam. Daniels is in control and gives Jake a bulldog. Daniels stats to rain down punches to the back of Jake's head. "Come on Jake," Traci yells. The referee breaks it up. Daniels gets Jake in the position for the last rites but Jake fights over the ropes and is able to walk up them he is able though his weight and force Christopher to the ground. Daniels shoulder are down so it's a cover, count of one, count of two, count… Daniels kicks out.**

**Jake gets up as Daniels quickly charges but it's Jake that scores with the over head belly to belly suplex. Jake than gives Daniels a swinging neck breaker. Jake has taken control and hits the flying lariat. Daniels sits up on the ground allowing Jake to hit the rolling neck snap. Jake picks Daniels up and is going for the Death Valley Driver, but Daniels escapes and whips Jake off the ropes to hit the blue thunder bomb. Daniels makes the cover, count of one, count of two, count of thre… Jake barley kicks out.**

**Jake and Daniels tie up for the first time in the match they are both fighting for control and not willing to give an inch. Both men wind up going over the top rope and to the floor. "Hard to believe these men were once so close," Mike says as neither Jake or Chris is moving. "Good friends better enemies," Don says. Both men are up and trading chops, punches, and kicks. Daniels tries to whip Jake into the guard rail but Jake pull a trick out of AJ's book and jumps over the guard rail. Jake goes for a super kick but Chris blocks the kick and pulls Jake the guard rail. Daniels brings Jake back over the guard rail and he rolls Jake into the ring. Daniels than hits a springboard plancha.**

**Daniels makes a cover, count of one, count of two, count of… Jake kicks out but can't get up. Daniels pulls Jake into the position he points to the corner. It's time for the Best Moonsault Ever. Jake gets his legs up the absolute last second. Daniels clutches his ribs in pain. Jake pulls him self up using the ropes. Jake picks Daniels up and hits the Death Valley Driver. Jake gets his arm across Daniels count of one, count of two, Daniels kicks out. Both men have to use the ropes to get to there feet.**

**Both men are to beat up to even attempt another move. Jake drops to one leg. Seeing this gives Daniels the motivation to go for the win. Daniels goes for the angel's wings but Jake escapes and traps Daniels arm and gets him into the anaconda vice (Punk's submission finisher) Daniels tries to fight out but can't and taps out. "The winner of the match Jake Reed!" Jake rolls out the ring and hugs Traci to celebrate his win. "Jake Reed has made a statement. He is after CM Punk and he wants his title back," Don West says. "Not only that Don but that was the move that Punk used to beat Jake Reed in ROH," Mike says.**

**Jake and Traci make there way up the ramp. Jake turns back to play to the crowd one more time. Punk comes up from behind them and hits Jake in the back of the head with a chair. The group of X-division starts that have been working for Punk hold Traci back while Punk locks his own version of the anaconda vice. AJ and Steve come out to fight off Punk's lackeys. This gives Traci a chance to fishhooks Punk in the eye. Punk breaks the vice.**

**Punk gets up and faces Traci. Jake picks up the chair Punk hit him with. Jake tries to hit Punk but Punk ducks and Jake wind up hitting Traci instead. Jake just drops the chair in shock at what he has done.**



**In the back Jake is pacing in the hall outside of the trainer's room. AJ and Steve are with him. "Jake it was mistake. Hell it happens all the time," Steve says. Jake is silent. "Look Jake please say something," AJ says. "I hit my wife a chair," Jake says racked with guilt. "It was an accident," AJ says. "It doesn't matter. I know it was an accident but I still took a chair and hit my wife with it. I keep replaying it in my head and I keep hearing that sick thud. I just… I just…," Jake says breaking off.**

"**She knows that it was accident and forgives you know," Traci says from the doorway. Traci walks up to Jake hugs. It becomes clear that the guilt Jake feels is already starting to be lifted but in his mind Jake swears to never make another mistake like this again.**

**CM Punk watches the scene hidden from sight. This makes him want to vomit. Punk adds yet another sin to his list that Jake has committed. Punk swears he will make Jake.**


	20. A little closer

**Chapter 20**

**A little closer**

**Author's note- I am so sorry for the delay. Writers block sucks. But I finally got it going again.**

**Traci and Jake were eating dinner at a nice restaurant. It was actually there first night out since Brian had been born. "How's your steak?" Traci asks making small talk. "It's fine," Jake says. "Jake what's wrong?" Traci asks. "Cornett is thinking about leaving TNA," Jake says. "Because of Russo," Traci says already knowing about the tension between the two men. "Yeah I mean as much as Russo says he has changed Jim doesn't like him," Jake says. "You seem really worried about this," Traci says. "Yeah if Jim leaves than that leaves D'Amore open to screw me over," Jake says.**

"**Do you really think management would let Scott screw you over? I mean you one of the most popular wrestlers in TNA," Traci says. "Expect "management" is changing. Hell the only people that are left are Dixie, Terry, and Jim and Jim may be on his way out," Jake says. "So are you worried that you might get pushed out of the title picture if you lose your rematch?" Traci asks. "Well yeah. Plus I really want to beat up Punk," Jake says.**

"**Alright that tears it. Jake you need a vacation," Traci says. "Traci we have a new born. I wouldn't feel right leaving Brian," Jake says. "We can take him with us," Traci says. "Maybe when he is a little older or if we can find a hotel with a babysitting service," Jake says. "I know two places we could go with great babysitting and it's free," Traci says. "Yeah right not even the top Hyatt or Hilton would offer that. So name these two places," Jake says. "Omaha and Toronto," Traci says. "So wait your idea of a vacation is visiting our parents," Jake says.**

"**Look Jake I know it would be good for you. You need to unwind a little. The last time you had a real break was our honeymoon," Traci says. "No it was…" Jake realizes she is right. "So what do you say?" Traci asks giving Jake a look he can't resist. "Oh alright I give," Jake says.**



**Meanwhile TNA management was in a meeting. "Look we need to end this feud between Jake Reed and CM Punk," Dixie Carter says. "Dixie I hate to say this but the only way this may end is if those two decide to end it," Mike Tenay says. "I can just tell it will never be truly over. It's like Midnight Express and Rock and Roll Express they may leave each other alone but than it flares up again," Jim Cornett says. "I am actually hoping Jake wins that way we have to give Punk a rematch," Vince Russo says. "You would," Jim says.**

"**Hey I checked the facts and Reed vs. Punk was the best buy we ever did on PPV. According to In Demand the projections Lockdown will beat that. And than our next PPV is called what?" Vince asks. "The Chi-Town Rumble," Jim says. "Because it's in Chicago. You know Punk's home town. Also where Jake was a big draw on the Independent scene," Vince says. "So what you're all trying to say is that we should let it go and see how it plays it out," Dixie says. Everyone nods.**

"**Of course if Reed loses than he the issue has to be done," Scott D'Amore says. "What are you talking about?" Jim asks. "Well if you lose the title and than the rematch than you can't justify giving him a third match," Scott says. Jake supports leave knowing that it's true.**



**Punk was in his home in Chicago trying to relax. He looked at the NWA title on his mantel. He was in the midst of drawing a few new tattoos while watching a few old IWA Mid South DVD's it was actually of his last show before he left the promotion. "You know King with guys like CM Punk leaving and other guys being dropped from the roster that allows new talent to come in," The announcer said drawing Punk focus. "Hell I just heard from the back that next month that Chris Hero will bring in his old friend Jake Reed," Eddie Kingston says.**

**Punk turns off the DVD as quick as he can. "I am so sick and tired of hearing that name," Punk says out loud. "Jake Reed it seems like ever since I signed with the WWE everywhere I go all I hear about it Jake Reed. God that Fonzie rip off is driving me nuts," Punk says. He picks up the NWA title and looks at it. "This is my belt. I am going to take everything else he holds dear," Punk says.**


	21. Back home again

**Chapter 21**

**Back home again**

**Jake walked into a bar. There was no one in there expect a bar tender and he had his back turned going over some books. "Hey buddy eight fingers," Jake says. The bartender starts to turn around. "That's about $200 dollars worth… What the hell are you doing here?" The bartender says. "Hi dad," Jake says. Jake's father Bill walks out from behind and hugs his son. "I sure hope you were kidding about that eight finger stuff," Bill says. "Hey I know you and when you're doing book keeping the only way to get you to listen is to place a big order," Jake says.**

"**Well you never answered my question. What are you doing here?" Bill asks. "I'm just so stressed out Traci thought it would be a good idea to get out of Orlando for a while," Jake says. "And you picked Omaha?" Bill asks. "Well Traci and just wanted Brian to spend some time with the rest of his family and than Traci's mom called and said they were going on a cruise and we didn't have to flip a coin," Jake says. "So where is my grandson?" Bill asks. "With his mother and they are with my mother. I just thought I would come down and see you," Jake says.**

"**Well I don't care how it happened. I am glade you're here," Bill says. "So where's Bucket Head?" Jake asks referring to his younger brother Ryan. "Jake," Bill says in a warning tone. "Dad Ryan knows I am joking. So where is he?" Jake asks. Before Bill can answer the phone starts to ring. Bill answers it, "Hello Reed's tap this is Bill… You what?" Bill asks yelling into the phone. Jake looks on wishing he could hear both sides of the conversation. "Fine I'll be right there," Bill says slamming the phone down.**

"**What's going on?" Jake asks. "You brother is a moron," Bill says walking into his office to pick up his jacket and his keys. "Ok how is that any different than it normal. I mean I have been saying that for years," Jake says. "You that land I am building that cabin on," Bill says. "Yeah," Jake says. "Well your idiot brother someone how got his car stuck up there," Bill says leaving. "Hey dad hold on. I'm coming with you I got to make fun of him for this," Jake says following.**



**The TNA production staff was putting the final touches on an interview CM Punk had taped the day before. They played to watch the interview one last time to admire there work. "I remember what it was like as a little boy my dad would come every night just every other father on the block. But unlike everyone else's dad mine would stumble in hours after he got off work and he was drunk out his mind. And it was as I saw him night after night in that state it was when I decided to follow the X," Punk says crossing his arms.**

"**And as I started to grow older and came to understand what my father was I grew to hate him. I grew to hate someone else even more. And that was the owner of the bar. The guy that would money off of my father addiction. I wonder Reed did your family grow to hate the people that made money off of your problems? Oh wait expect your family made there money off of peoples addictions," Punk says pulling out a paper with an advertisement for the Reed Tap. Punk than tears the paper apart and walks away.**



"**So you finally want to tell me how he would up getting stranded up here?" Jake asks his dad. "I told him to bring some things up to the cabin after school. He decided to start looking around up here. Even though he doesn't know the land that well and he stalled out in a puddle," Bill says. "Only Ryan," Jake says laughing. "It's not funny. For all we know he has wrecked that truck and you know your mother is going to make me pay for it to get fixed," Bill says. "And knowing Ryan he tired one to get the truck moving and gave up," Jake says.**

"**True," Bill says. "Plus when you think of all of the other thing he could be doing right now. Doing a little off roading and getting stuck is fine," Jake says. "Yeah compared to what you were doing," Bill says. "Hey is that his down there," Jake says looking at the window. "No besides the only thing down there is that lake I am putting in. "Well I he stalled in that puddle in the middle of that late you're putting in," Jake says. "For the love of god," Bill yells.**



**About an hour later using a wench and a hell of a lot of pushing Brian's truck was free. "Way to go moron," Jake says to Ryan as are cleaning up at the cabin. "For the hundredth time I took a wrong turn next thing I knew I was in puddle the old man calls a lake," Ryan says. "Hey I just busting your chops calm down," Jake says. "Yeah well I'm gong to have a lot more busted after dad is done with me," Ryan says. "Ah worst he will do it take your truck away," Jake says. "Hello I'm a guy in high school that is worse thing you can to me. You ever try to get a date with out a car?" Ryan asks waving his arms.**

"**Oh calm down it won't be that bad," Jake says before Ryan can respond the door flies open as CM Punk and Samoa Joe charge in. "Ryan stay back," Jake yells as he charges at Punk. Joe quickly cuts him off and they double team Jake. Bill comes down from taking a shower only to get knocked down by Punk. Ryan tries to help his father. Jake gets thrown out of the cabin. Punk beats on Jake in the mud.**

"**Nice place Reed. How many broken homes did it take? How much of that poison did your old man have to sell?" Punk yells like mad man before running off with Joe. Bill and Ryan check on Jake.**


	22. Three Words

**Chapter 22**

**Three Words**

**Jake was in a meeting with TNA management. "Jake look there has to be a way we can settle this," Jim says. Jake remains silent. "Jake look it's bad enough that you storm in here and make a bunch of demands but to bring your lawyer," Dixie says. "Hey now my client has serious complaints and more than enough grounds for a law suet," The lawyer says. "Look Jake I know you don't to take TNA to court. But what you are asking is out of the question," Vince Russo says speaking up. Jake whispers something to his lawyer. The lawyer nods. **

"**Your right Mr. Russo. But the truth is TNA has repeatedly failed to deliver a safe working environment for Mr. Reed. I mean that issue with Christian Cage is more than enough," The lawyer says. "But Jake this isn't even a TNA match," Dixie says. "Well we have talked to the owners of this match and they have agreed to let TNA use it one time only," The lawyer says. "Well isn't that nice of him," Cornett says sarcastically. "I need to end this," Jake says. "Well isn't a six sides of steel enough?" Terry Taylor asks.**

"**It may be I don't take the risk that it's not. Punk has plunged though tables, poured beer on me, tried to force pills down my throat and do I really have to go on about why I want this over," Jake says. "And I due remind you that that fact he is a recovered addict would be a slam dunk," The lawyer says. "Look guys I fire this guy in second all I want is this match. I give almost everything to TNA give me this," Jake says. "Alright Jake you win. I will just pray you will be able to walk out at the end of the night," Dixie says. "Thank you," Jake says walking out.**



**Jake walks into the hall way and see basically the entire locker room out there trying to listen to the meeting. "For love of god guys it a taping day don't you have anything else to do?" Jake asks. "NO!" Like five wise guys yell. "Look they gave me what I want but you all have to find out later," Jake says walking off. "What do you think he has planned?" Austin Starr asks what everyone is thinking. "Man knowing a guy like Reed you know it won't be good for Punk," Elix Skipper says.**



**Jake is with Traci, AJ, and Steve. "So they really let you have it?" Steve asks. "Yeah they did. Truth is I think Dixie wants this feud over as much as I do," Jake says. "I mean Jake are your sure this is the way?" AJ asks. "Yeah I am. If anything can end it this is it," Jake says. "Well this match is a feud ender," Traci says. "Yeah and a career ender," Jake says making clear he knows the match he has asked for is dangerous and he won't act like it isn't.**



**Jake stood in the ring alone. The crowd was chanting his name and than switched to "next world champ." "Thank you very much. You have no idea how much each cheer means to me. But today I did something that a part of me is little ashamed of," Jake says in a very serious tone. The crowd starts to quiet down wondering what Jake was talking about.**

"**You see for the first time in my career. No scratch that in my life I played the political games. Today before we started taping I went into a meeting with management with lawyer and threatened to sue TNA and the Carter family," Jake says drawing a few boos from the crowd. "Yeah you should boo. That's not what Jake Reed would normally do. That's something that Paul Heyman or Scott D'Amore would do. That something that Jarrett would have done. But I had to do it. Because I need to end this issue with CM Punk. For my wife, for my son, for own mental health it has to end," Jake says dropping to his knees.**

"**You in my head Punk and no matter what I try you stay there. And after the last attack I knew no matter what happened in a six sides of steel that it wouldn't be over," Jake says. Punk's music starts to play as he comes out with a microphone. "You are pitiful," Punk says. Jake gets up as Punk climbs in the ring. "So tell me what exactly did TNA have to do to give to get you to call off you lawyer that I bet you saw on a bus ad," Punk says. "First it wasn't a bus ad. It was a bus stop ad," Jake says "Ok since you want to make jokes there a new stipulation like anyone interferes I lose my belt," Punk says. "Sort of you see there is a new stipulation but it's not that," Jake says.**

"**Look, tell me what the hell you are talking about," Punk commands. "Alright I will you see Punk you and I are going to make history. Because you see for the first time in its history Lockdown will not all six sides of steel matches," Jake says. Punk stays silent very confused. "Is Jake Reed saying he doesn't want Punk in a cage?" Don West asks. "I don't know. I mean if anyone would have the advantage in a cage it's Jake Reed. I mean he beat Samoa Joe in a cage and than won the NWA title in a cage. Not to mention being a part of the winning teams in two war games," Mike Tenay says.**

"**You see it will still be a cage match. Just not a six sides of steel," Jake says. "What the hell are you talking about?! Guess what moron that is the cage in TNA!" Punk yells getting mad. "Normally yes, but for one night only, one time only it will be you and me in the most violent. Most dangerous and sickest match in wrestling. And no that is not over hyping. Because just watch this." Jake says as a video plays on the big screen.**

**The video shows action that is clearly not TNA. The wrestling shown is violent and bloody. Men are driven though tables or on to barbwire or smashed in the head with glass. Finally at the end of the video three words appear. These words have changed everything. These words let everyone know that Jake wasn't lying when he was it was not over hyping. These words have left men broken and shells of who they once were! The three words leave CM Punk speechless and with a pit in his stomach! The three worlds were**

**CAGE OF DEATH!**


	23. Cage of Death!

**Chapter 23**

**Cage of Death!**

**Lockdown was just about over. All of the six sides of steel matches were over. TNA's cage was down and the massive Cage of Death was up. The cage was much lager than the six sides and actually was on the floor instead of the ring apron. That would give Jake and Punk a little more room to work. Inside barbwire, tables, chairs, chain, and several black bags were hanging inside the cage. The crowd was tense and ready for the main event.**

**Jake's music plays as he makes his way to the ring alone. Management had ordered no seconds for this match. "The following contest is the cage of death and it is for the NWA world heavyweight title. Introducing first accompanied by Traci Brooks, from Omaha NE. He is the "Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed" JB announces as Jake climbs into the cage. Jake didn't even wear his leather jacket. He is however wearing a pair of workmen's gloves; his shirt is also tucked in. Rudy Charles opens the door to the cage for Jake. Jake enters the cage and walks around testing the strength of the cage. Jake rolls into the ring and sits on one of the turnbuckles to wait for Punk.**

**Punk's music plays as he makes his way to the ring. Punk is wearing a pair of jean and a white basketball jersey instead of his normal trunks. It's clear both men know this won't be a wrestling match. Punk hands the NWA title to Earl Hebner. Punk walks though the door only Jake to jump him first. Jake whips Punk into the cage wall. The doors are chained shut and the bell the rings. Jake and Punk exchange blows back and forth and some how wind up in the ring.**

**Punk takes an early advantage with some stiff kicks. Punk tries to turn this brawl into a wrestling match by going for the Pepsi Twist but Jake ducks. Jake hits a quick punch combo and than a drop kick. Jake pulls something out from his jeans it turns out to a chain. Punk grabs a chair and hits Jake with it. Punk walks over to one of the bag he pulls it down. He opens the bag and pulls a 2X4 out of it.**

**Punk goes to hit Jake with it but Jake kips up and hits Punk with an uppercut using the hand with the chain first. Punk goes down. Punk must have caught Jake just right with that chair because Jake already is starting to bleed a bit. Punk gets up and charges one to feel the overhead belly to belly suplex. Jake picks up the 2X4. He thrust it into Punk's stomach just as he gets up. Punk is on his hands and knees allowing Jake to break the 2X4 over his back. Jake starts to pull things our from under the ring including trash cans more chairs that he starts throwing into the ring onto Punk. Jake than pulls a table out from under the ring.**

**Punk suicide dives onto Jake. Punk than hits the shinning wizard. Punk has a trash can lid and hits Jake in the head. Punk than whips Jake into the cage. Jake jumps up and lands on the cage like a cat. Jake than moonsaults back and catches Punk with inverted DDT. "That one was for you AJ," Jake says before pounding on Punk's head. Jake than press slams Punk back into the ring and onto a stack of chairs. Jake than climbs up to the apron and does a sling shot double stomp. Jake makes a cover, count of one, count of two, Punk kicks out.**

**Jake sits up a chair and gives Punk a brain buster on to it. Punk is starting to bleed. Jake picks Punk up and goes behind him. Punk than low blows Jake. Jake drops to the ground. Punk whips the blood from his forehead. The sight of his own blood fire Punk up and he starts to tear at the cut on Jake's head. "Bleed! BLEED! BLEED YOU SOB!" Punk yells. Punk the welcome to Chicago on Jake and makes a cover, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Punk than uses the devil lock only for Jake to power out.**

**Jake hits the flying lariat to take control. Jake takes one of the bag and pull out a light tube. Jake whacks Punk in the head with it. "What was that about bleeding?" Jake asks. Punk staggers back allowing Jake to hit an Ace crusher onto a trash can. Jake heads over to another bag but has trouble getting this one open. This gives Punk a chance to go into his jeans pocket and pull out a bag over powder. Jake starts to turn around and Punk throws the powder right in his face.**

**Punk turns to mock the crowd but when he turns back he gets a pair of sunglasses tossed to him followed by a stiff boat to the gut and a European upper cut. "It's payback time," Jake yells as he pulls a twelve pack of Pepsi out the bag he was working on earlier. Jake than takes the Pepsi and hits Punk in the head with it. Jake than opens the box and pull out on of the cans opens it and pours the soda on Punk. Jake gets out of the ring and gets a table.**

**Jake walks over and gets another one of the bags he opens it and pours thumbtacks onto the table. "Now we get insane," Jake yells. Punk gets up pulls off his shirt and chokes Jake with it. Jake is going out he drops to one knee. Punk moves the table closer to a corner and than brings Jake over to the corner. Punk is sitting up fore the Pepsi plunge. Jake blocks it. Jake gets Punk onto his shoulders. Death Valley Driver onto the tacks and though the table. Jake covers, count of one, count of two, count of three. The crowd erupts in cheers. "The winner of the match and new NWA world heavyweight champion Jake Reed!" JB announces and Jake stands up.**

**The door is unlocked and Jake is handed the NWA belt. Jake climbs to the top of the cage and raises the belt over his head just like he did the first he won it. Meanwhile Kazirian, Petey, Sabin and Maverick Matt have come into the help Punk up than at the last second Matt super kicks Punk. The X-division stars show there true colors and attack Punk. Jake is actually walking out of the cage when he stops takes a deep breath and goes back into the ring and shocks everyone by making the save on Punk. Punk is still on the ground trying to recover but Jake walks away.**



**Jake walks out of the trainer's room after being checked out. Traci runs up to and hugs him. "It's over," Jake says. "Yeah it has to be," Traci says. "No trust me because as I was leaving the ring I heard Punk muttering. "I'm going to kill those morons,"" Jake says. "Jake whey did you save Punk?" Traci asks. "Because I got my revenge. Come on lets get home to our son," Jake says.**

**The End.**


End file.
